Coincidence
by gladysnotw
Summary: After all the mayhem he's been through, Dr. Strange didn't expect the New York Sanctum to need protection from an ambitious college student. Nor did he expect her to change his life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

The Sanctum Sanctorum stood before her as she took several photos. Genesis was doing a project for school on this mysterious building. Her professor advised against it, considering that it was always closed. Abandoned, in fact. Not even Google could offer much information on the building, Genesis came to discover. But, she had heard stories of a mysterious wizard who protected the place.

Everyone had heard of him, in some way. It's no mystery that gifted beings lived among us. Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, the list went on. Genesis put her phone away in her satchel as she gazed up at the glass windows of the building. It was already beginning to get dark, as she ventured closer towards the front door. Giving the handle a tug, she wasn't surprised to find it locked.

Luckily, she was already prepared. She rummaged through her satchel and pulled out a bobby pin. Quickly, she tried to pick the lock. With no luck, she tossed the pin away and sighed. Shrugging, she dared to knock. She waited and waited, but no one opened the door. Looking around, she spotted a window around the other side of the building. Leaves crushed underneath her shoes as she hurried over. Her hand tried to brush away some of the dirt off the window as she peaked inside.

A pair of eyes were right there to greet her through the window and she fell back with a small shriek. Backing away, she mumbled, "Shit."

She remained on the ground for a few seconds until she got back on her feet. Slowly, Genesis walked back towards the window and peaked through. The eyes were gone, but it was dark inside. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her satchel and she gasped. A man aimed a gun at her face as he tried to yank her satchel away.

"Shit," she said, holding her hands up and releasing her satchel.

"Get on the ground," he said, silently.

"Please, my phone's in there," she said in a squeaky voice.

"I said get on the ground!"

Genesis did as she was told as her chest tightened. She got in her knees and held her hands up. It was too dark for her to identify the man as he looked through her bag. He threw her phone aside and her eyes locked onto it. Suddenly, she recalled that her jeans had her keys clipped to them. Along with a small container of pepper spray. While he searched her wallet, she reached own for her keys. Jumping into action, she sprayed his eyes but barely any spray came out. He pushed her away as he dropped her bag.

"You, little-"

Suddenly, the man was sucked through a hole in the ground. Genesis gasped as she was suddenly alone. Her jaw hung open and her eyes watered. "What the hell..?"

"Is this your phone?"

She gave a small shriek at the voice. A man was holding her now cracked phone out to her. He was tall and wore a dark blue tunic, of sorts. On the side of his hair, he had streaks of silver. What stood out the most was his crimson cape. There was no wind but it moved as if there was.

"It's okay, take it," he said.

Silently, she took it. "You...the wizard."

"You're welcome. I suggest you head home before anything else happens and never come back," he said, lifting off the ground.

"Oh my God.."

"Not quite."

He disappeared and she grimaced.

"I asked nicely," he said, suddenly appearing behind her.

She gasped "Would you stop that?"

"You have your things. Go."

"But, who are you? I was just-"

He disappeared. Genesis gave out an excited chuckle. She reached down for her satchel and gave the building a final glance before leaving. "Oh, I'll be back."

###

 **A/N: So, this takes place before Infinity War (obviously). Not sure if it's going to be before or after Thor Rag. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to continue, so more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis returned to the Sanctum a few days later as she was on her way to school. Hesitantly, she knocked on the front door. She didn't expect it to open, and it didn't. She knocked again and again.

No answer. With a heavy sigh, Genesis stepped away from the building and headed down the street. No luck on the project except for a description of the wizard, but who would believe her? As she walked down the road, she spotted her friend, Tasha. She was reading a textbook as she stood at a bus stop.

Right across the street was a building being torn down. Genesis hurried up to Tasha and the two hugged.

"Did you get any luck with that project you were working on?"

Genesis took out her phone and shook her head. "Well, not really. But I did manage to meet-"

Tasha squealed and pointed across the streer to the building being torn down. Genesis squinted as she saw two men standing before it. One was blonde and the other had dark hair.

"Girl, it's Thor, holy shit," Tasha said, grabbing Genesis' hand.

Genesis gasped and followed along as Tasha dragged her through traffic. It was indeed Thor, in modern clothing and his hair was styled in a ponytail. Thor noticed the girls coming as Tasha asked, "Can we get a picture with you?"

Thor smiled and posed for a selfie with them. Tasha giggled excitedly as Genesis shrugged at Thor. "Sorry to hear Jane dumped you."

They stood right behind him as they waited to cross the street. Tasha typed through her phone as she stared at the picture before sharing it on social media.

"Girl, Ally is gonna be tripping when she sees this."

Genesis suddenly got a thought as she

turned to glance back at Thor and his companion. "I'll catch up with you later, Tash."

Her friend waved at her with her eyes still on the picture. Genesis returned to Thor and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and asked, "More pictures?"

"No, I just..well, I was wondering if you knew anything about the Sanctum-"

Suddenly, his companion was sucked through a hole beneath his feet. Thor grimaced and Genesis gasped as she kneeled down where the man was standing. Nothing but a slip of paper remained. Thor, holding an umbrella, tapped the ground and the paper.

"Loki?"

Genesis picked it up and read it aloud, "177A Bleeker St. Oh my God!"

Thor took it from her and narrowed his eyes. "What did you do? Where is he?"

Genesis shook her head. "No, no, no. I didn't do it. I-I know where this is, though. Come on, I'll show you."

She walked ahead before he took her wrist. "Tell me where we're going."

"Okay, it's right over there. I swear, I'll get you in. I...know the guy who lives there."

Thor eyed her suspiciously. Slowly, he let her go and she caught her breath. As they made their way across the street, she hoped the wizard would let them in. Thor zipped up his jacket and hurried after the Hispanic young woman.

Genesis would glance over at him once in a while. He looked better in a ponytail, she thought.

Finally, they reached the building and Genesis motioned for him to go up the steps. "You go ahead."

Thor put his hand on her shoulder and moved her forward. "O-okay."

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Before she could finish the knock, they appeared in a dark room. She gasped and Thor looked around.

"Where...?"

Genesis could only guess they were inside due to the look of the place. Dark, artifacts upon artifacts, and silence. She opened her mouth to speak when Thor towered over her, frustrated.

"Where have you taken me? Where is Loki?"

Genesis grimaced and stuttered. "Wait, you don't think this is all-"

Thor took her wrist again and she panicked. She tried to pull away but against the god of thunder? Why bother?

"No, no, I swear-"

"Thor Odinson," a voice boomed from across the room.

They both turned as they saw a dark figure move into the light and revealed to be the wizard Genesis met. She felt a huge relief but still couldn't get her wrist back. Thor couldn't even speak, his jaw hung open in confusion.

"God of thunder," the wizard said, eyeing Genesis.

His eyes scanned her from head to toe as Thor pulled her closer to him, almost as if a threatening sign towards the wizard. "Who-"

They blinked and they changed rooms again. Thor wobbled a bit and they both turned to see the wizard, crossing his arms and looking somewhat smug. Thor finally put two and two together and let Genesis go. She watched as he stepped towards a desk and eyed metal needle-like artifacts displayed on the desk.

"So," he began, "Earth has..wizards now?"

He dropped a few of the needles, giving off a small clinging sound. Genesis cringed as Thor tried to rearrange them. He tucked his hair behind ear as he cleared his throat. The wizard just stared at the floor.

"The preferred term is 'master of the mystic arts'. You can leave that now," he replied, calmly.

Thor put a hand to his hip and shook his head. "Alright, wizard, who are you?"

Genesis turned to the wizard as he lifted his gaze from the floor to Thor. "My name is Dr. Stephen Strange and I have some questions for you. Take a seat."

A small gust of wind and they suddenly appeared in a small sitting room. Thor grimaced as he was now in a leather chair and looked around the room they were suddenly in. Dr. Strange sat, resting his chin on his fist as he offered Thor tea from, Genesis could only assume, his mystical arts.

Sure enough, a cup of tea appeared in Thor's hand and he looked at it as if he had never seen tea in his life. Genesis couldn't help but assume he would drink it, considering he sounded British. In her hand, a cup of tea also appeared. She gasped and looked inside the cup, amazed.

"I don't drink tea," Thor said.

"Well, what do you drink?" Dr. Strange asked, not seeming the least bit curious.

Thor side-smiled. "Not tea."

A jug of beer appeared in his hand and he seemed pleased. Genesis widened her eyes as her tea was also gone and replaced with a jug of beer. She placed the jug on the floor, "Sorry, I don't drink."

"You look like you need a pick-me-up," Strange replied.

He turned his attention to Thor and began explaining, "I keep a watch list of beings from other realms with supernatural abilities who may be a threat to this world."

Thor chugged his beer as he listened and Genesis watched in amazement as he drank it within seconds. Curious, she picked up her own jug and took a sip. Her face turned sour as she put it back down and wiped her mouth.

"Your adopted brother, Loki, is one of those beings," Strange explained.

Thor's jug refilled as Strange leaned forward in his seat. "Why bring him here?"

"We're looking for my father," Thor replied.

Strange sat back and pondered for a moment. "So if I were to tell you where is Odin is, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?"

"Promptly."

Strange smiled. "Great. I'll help you."

Thor put his jug aside and Genesis grimaced at that. "Wait..if you knew where he was, why didn't you call him? And avoid the whole...you know, this."

Thor looked at her and then at Strange for his reply. "Well, I should tell you he was adamant that he not be disturbed. Your father said he had chosen to remain in exile."

Thor nodded at that as Strange continued, "And you don't have a phone."

"No, I don't have a phone but you could've sent an electronic letter. It's called an e-mail."

"Do you even have a computer?"

Thor scoffed. "No, what for?"

"Uh-huh."

Standing up, Thor said, "Well, my father is no longer in exile so if you tell me where he is, I can take him home."

Strange nodded. "Gladly, he's in Norway."

"Norway?" Genesis asked, surprised.

Strange glanced at her. "Oh, right. I'll deal with you in a second. Give us some privacy?"

She waited, expecting to be transported. The two men stared at her and even Thor looked at Strange, expecting something.

"Well?"

Genesis got up. "Oh, I thought you were going to..."

"Yeah, the whole circle thing," Thor cut in as he made a twirl with his finger.

Strange shook his head. "Not a polite gesture for women, in my opinion."

With that, she left the room and found, what she could only assume was the entrance. A long case of stairs stood before her as she made her way down. She glanced up at the ceiling at the many designs and textures. Remembering her project, she took her phone and snapped a few pictures.

Might as well take more. She hurried through a few rooms and took pictures of as many items as she could. "Wow..."

Suddenly, she heard crashing from behind. Thor's umbrella hurdled past her and she ducked with a shriek. She followed where it went and found herself at the staircase again. Thor noticed her coming down the stairs and mouthed 'sorry' as he brushed broken glass off the umbrella. She gasped and pointed at him.

"Is that your hammer?"

Thor side-smiled as he turned his attention to Strange. "I'll be needing my brother back."

"Oh yeah," Strange said, creating a circle above Thor.

His companion from earlier fell through, screaming and landing on the hard floor. Genesis held back a giggle as he grunted, "I have been falling..for 30 minutes!"

Thor and Strange shook hands, thanking him. He waved at Genesis and said, "Sorry about the whole misunderstanding."

She shrugged. "Good luck with your dad."

Thor's brother looked at Strange with rage. "Who are you? Some kind of sorcerer?"

Knives appeared in his hands as Thor stood in-between them. "Loki.."

Strange shook his head as hw whisped them away with a flick of his wrist. "Okay, bye bye."

The were gone in a flash. Genesis stared in awe as Strange suddenly appeared behind her. "Now... _you_ have to get going."

 _"_ Wait, wait, what? Come on, you have to let me stay."

"Why would I do that?"

"I brought Thor here for you. So, without me, you wouldn't have met him a few minutes ago."

Strange kept his calm demeanor, like he had for the past few minutes, and replied, "Actually, you just happened to be around when I needed Thor and brought him here when he had the address of the place."

"You really think a god knows how addresses on Earth work?"

"Look at it how you want, I'm not letting you stay here."

"But, why? I'm not a threat to this place. You said you protect it from mystical beings and powerful baddies. I'm not any of those things."

"No, but you _do_ know too much about this place as it is, so anyone wishing to break in here will seek information from you and thus, cause a heap of unnecessary trouble for me."

Genesis was losing the argument. She sighed and folded her arms. "Look, I'm just going to come out and say it, I need this place for a project. If I pass this assignment, I pretty much pass the class. If I pass, I get a degree and make a lot of people happy."

"Tragic, now leave. Find another place to write about."

"No, no, please. You gotta understand what's at stake here. I need this!"

He turned his back to her and walked down the stairs. She followed behind as she kept insisting. He stopped and turned to face her, furious.

"You're really testing my patience," he warned.

"I need this! Please, I promise I won't tell anyone about this place."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You promise? What about the damn project?"

She opened ber mouth to argue, but she saw he was right. Lowering her eyes, she gave in. He couldn't bear it if she started crying. Sighing, he lifted her chin with his shaking finger.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's my job."

A whisp of wind made her appear outside the building and she stared up at it with sadness in her eyes. The ride home wasn't any better. Her apartment was a mess and she hadn't bought groceries so there was nothing to eat except for a sandwich she made two days ago still in the fridge. She plopped herself on the couch as she received a text from Tasha.

 _You okay? Let me know if you got any luck with your project._

Genesis put her phone aside and switched the television on. With nothing good to watch, she turned it off and checked the fridge for the third time. She grabbed a waterbottle as she threw herself into bed. On her nightstand was a picture of her parents back in Mexico.

She rolled her eyes as she heard the Brazilian lady next door swearing up a storm on the phone. It was getting late, but she just wanted to get out of the apartment for a moment.

Her mind found itself going back to Stephen Strange. She decided to look up information on him, if any existed. To her surprise, he actually was a doctor. A surgeon. He had a perfect record until he got into a car accident. Not much about him after that. Sighing, she closed the tab. Suddenly, she got an idea. Smiling to herself, she decided the best thing to do before executing this plan was to take a short nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis awoke from her nap and began Step 1 of her plan. While she was in the Sanctum, she took some video footage and several pictures of the inside. Leverage. She unlocked her phone and couldn't help but grin at the photos. Quickly, she got up when she noticed it was dark outside. Slipping on her coat and a paie of boots, she hurried out of her apartment and back to the Sanctum.

She caught a city bus and paid her fare. As she took her seat, she noticed an African American man sittimg behind her. He noticed her but looked away to glance out of the window he sat beside.

Genesis sat down and opened her phone, examining the photos again. She deleted a few blurry ones and looked up from her phone once in a while to see if the bus was approaching the Sanctum.

"Impressive photography," the man behind her commented.

She glanced back at him. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a project."

"You should be proud of them."

She smirked. "Yeah, I am."

Her phone buzzed as the GPS alerted her that her destination was close. She leaned over and pressed the long, tellow signal button.

 _Ding! 'Stop requested!'_

The bus came to a stop as Genesis made her way across the pathway. She hopped out of the bus and glanced back to watch the bus leave. The man sitting behind her was gone and she grimaced. Her attention turned to the Sanctum when she recalled her mission. Quickly, she went up the steps and knocked on the door.

Within seconds, a large Asian man opened the door and asked, "Yes?"

"Yeah, hi, I'm looking for Dr. Strange. We spoke earlier."

The man grimaced at that. "Strange? There is no one by that name that lives here."

Genesis raised her eyebrows. "Oh, that's unfortunate. I had something to show him-"

"What are you doing here?"

"Aah!" Genesis yelled as she turned to see Strange standing behind her.

His eyes seemed to glow and his cheekbones popped. His arms were folded as he awaited her reply. Genesis took out her phone and spoke carefully.

"Look, I need to talk to you. I just want you to understand something."

The Asian man stepped out of the building, but kept his grip on the door knob. He gave Strange a questioning look, but he replied with a shake of his head. This seemed to make the Asian man lower his guard and relax his shoulders.

"I think _you're_ failing to understand that you're getting on my last nerve and have long been harbored in the shade of my patience," Strange said as he stepped towards Genesis.

Genesis raised her eyebrows. "Okay, that was a cool comeback but I just-"

"Wong, shut the door and make sure she gets within a hundred feet of the building before I do it myself," Strange said to the Asian behind her.

Genesis shook her head as she unlocked her phone. "I have pictures of this place. If you're supposed to protect it, then you don't want these posted online."

Strange tilted his head in disbelief. "Are you...threatening me?"

"Consider it a matter of leverage," Genesis replied.

Wong spoke up. "Strange.."

Stephen held up his hand and Wong paused. "Leverage usually involves a threat."

Genesis groaned in frustration as she waved her phone in the air. "Look, I need your help. Aren't you supposed to help people? Like the Avengers?"

"Not my area of work. And none of your business. Now, hand over the phone."

He lunged his hand towards her, but she placed the phone down her shirt and into her bra. Strange narrowed his eyes and his cheekbones became more visible.

"Oh, that's not going to stop me," he warned.

Both Wong and Genesis widened their eyes at that. Strange grit his teeth as he took another step towards her. "My job is to protect this Sanctum and I will do whatever it takes to do so."

Genesis looked as if she were about to start crying. She took a deep breath and spoke quickly. "Please, I need your help."

"Strange, I think we should make an effort to listen. She seems desperate," Wong advised.

"I'm done listening," Strange spat as he raised his hands.

Wong immediately saw that he was going to cast a spell, so he hurried to Genesis' side and put his arm around her. "Strange, enough. She needs our help."

The sorcerer kept his eyes narrowed as he glanced at Genesis. She was shaking as she tried not to cry. He kept his chin up as he spoke up. "Five minutes."

Wong gave him a look. " _Strange."_

Strange gave a groan of frustration as a wave of magic filled the air. Genesis shielded her eyes as they appeared in the sitting room where they had sat with Thor. Wong poured tea for Genesis as she stared at Strange. He stood as she and Wong sat in silence until he spoke. Several candles lit the room as he paced back and forth.

"Start talking."

Genesis put her tea aside and cleared her throat. "I need information to pass my class. No one thinks I can do it and that's why I have the perfect subject for my final paper. If I get a good grade on this, I'll pass the class. If I pass, I get my degree and..."

Strange stopped pacing. "And what?"

Genesis looked down at her lap. "I make my parents proud of me."

"For God's sake-"

"No, listen! My parents are in Mexico and they've worked their asses off to get me my education. If I don't pass, it'll be for nothing."

Strange stared at the Hispanic girl with suspicious eyes. He sensed she was still trembling and could read fear in her eyes. He could somewhat understand her ambition, but this was insanity. Threatening the Sanctum and its secrets for an essay? He shook his head as he approached her. His gloved hand reached out and touched her shoulder as he keeled before her.

His sea green eyes met hers and he spoke softly. "You're crazy."

She managed to crack a smile as he continued. "I can't risk revealing the secrets of this Sancrum. Whether I agree or disagree to help, you'll get the secret out anyways. So there's nothing really in my favor in this deal."

"No, no, I know. That's why I want to do my project on you."

They heard Wong choke on his tea. "What?"

"You're threatening the protection of this Sanctum to do an essay on me?," Stephen asked as he got to his feet.

Genesis shook her head and grabbed his hand. "But it's perfect. I mean, no one else in my class could do it but me. And it would be a good thing for you because you could even hook up with the Avengers. Win win!"

"No, it's not a win win because that makes me vulnerable to the world. People will know more about who we are and what our duties are. Having that made public could-"

"Please, just let me do this. I won't reveal any weaknesses or your favorite figting moves. I just want this paper to be more personal. About you as an individual and to show who you are beyond the whole superhero thing."

Strange looked back at her as she gave him a hopeful side-smile. Wong looked between the both of them, wondering who would give in first. His money was on Strange.

"How can I trust you?"

"I won't post the pictures. I swear. I just did this to make you listen," Genesis insisted.

The sorcerer gave an exhale through his nose and shook his head. Without a word, he turned away and headed out of the room. Genesis lowered her eyes and stared at her phone.

"Ack!"

She looked up as Stephen's cloak appeared to be holding him back. He struggled to move forward but it proved to be useless. Genesis grimaced and looks at Wong.

"Is that.."

"Strange, I suggest you give this woman a chance. She isn't a threat and has shown great stupidity in taking this path just to seek your help," Wong said as he stood from his chair.

Genesis grimaced at that, but couldn't help but shrug in agreement. Strange gave in to the cloak and returned to stand before Genesis, his back to Wong.

He levitated a few feet so he could look down at her. He pointed a gloved finger between her eyes. "If I so much as hear or see that something about this Sanctum gets out, this deal is finished and I will make you regret it. Got it?"

Genesis stared at his shaking finger and then up at his eyes. "Yes. You can...come down now."

Wong smiled as Stephen ignored that last bit. He stepped up to Genesis and asked if she would like more tea.

"Make more," Stephen said, keeping his eyes on Genesis.

Wong nodded as he took the teapot and left the room.

"I don't really like tea, so-"

" _Sit_."

She quickly sat down in a chair thar suddenly appeared behind her. Stephen's eyes gazed down at her phone in her hand and he sighed. "Delete those pictures. Now."

Genesis just did as she was told and held up her phone. "Gone. Okay?"

"Not okay. Listen to me, now that Wong isn't in the room, you pay attention. I don't care what personal problems you have, but I'm willing to compromise for the safety of this building. That being said, since you got me roped into this mess, you do exactly what I say. That means when I say don't touch anything or don't say anything, you don't do it."

"Okay," she said.

"Everything in this building is at risk for being stolen. If I have to choose between saving the relics or you, I'm going for the relics. You got that?"

She nodded and grimaced. "Do you have that many break-ins?"

"Well, they range from evil sorcerers to random college students, but they're a rarity," he joked.

Genesis chuckled and he did the same. She took her satchel in hand and took out a notepad and pen. "So, shall the questions begin?"

Stephen made a chair slide behind him as he took a seat. "Condition: I don't have to answer if I don't want to."

"Fine. Condition: Every question you don't answer gives me the right to ask a personal question."

Stephen grimaced but shook his head. "Go on."

Genesis took a deep breath. She didn't know where to start, considering she had a million questions for him. Her eyes always found their way to his cheekbones or silver streaks.

"Did you...always want to be a wizard?"

"Sorcerer. And, no, I didn't."

They both were silent as Genesis raised her eyebrows. "Okay, care to elaborate on that..please?"

Stephen stared at his hands as he replied, "I got into a bit of an accident. Found the right people and got myself on a new path."

She wrote that down, frowning. He wasn't going to break easily. She wasn't going to get all this in one night. Slowly but surely, he would have to open up to her.

"Strange...is that your real name or is that your...like, sorcerer name?"

"It's my real name."

She nodded as she continued. "What did..like, what did you do before..all of this? Were you married or did you go to school?"

Stephen tilted his head. "Not answering that."

Sighing through her nose, she replied, "Okay. Personal question, then."

"I'm actually done. We can keep going some other time," he said sending a wave of magic through the room.

Genesis winced at the energy coming towards her and shielded her eyes. She appeared outside and gave a groan. It was past 11, which was her curfew for taking the bus. She stormed up the steps of the Sanctum and raised her fist to knock on the door. Like before, a blow of wind caused her to appear in a different location. A dark alley. She smelled garbage and smoke. A few men stood under a street light talking and laughing.

She walked around, looking for Strange but he didn't show himself. "Strange?"

"Hey, you lost or somethin'?"

Genesis turned as she saw the me under the street light talking to her. "I...no, I'm just looking for..."

One of them approached her. He was tall, bald, and looked drunk. He wobbled as he walked towards her, reaching into his pocket.

Genesis stepped away and tried to run until she ran into another room behind her. "Shit..."

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, pulling her towards his chest. The bald one reached towards her pocket and reached inside.

"Oh my God," she kept whispering as he felt for money.

His hand snaked up to her chest as she shook her head repeatedly. "No, no, no, God, please!"

Suddenly, the bald man was sucked through some portal from underneath. It closed with a small whisp as Genesis and the other goons stared in shock. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere and fought off the goons. There were three fighting this man but he knocked them down within seconds. The goon holding Genesis kept his grip on her until the mystery man froze and spoke with a quiet voice.

The man was African-American. He wore a tunic, similar to Stranger's. With a wave of his hand, he created a whip of fiery sparks and lashed it in their direction. Genesis shut her eyes as she felt it lash near her ear. Suddenly, the goon's grip loosened and his body slumped to the ground. Her mouth hung open as she put her hand to her injured ear. Her knees wobbled before she slowly sunk to the ground.

The mystery man rushed to her side and spoke quietly. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

His hand removed hers from her ear and he saw it was bleeding. Slowly, he put his arm around her and helped her get to her feet.

"Relax," he said, waving his fingers in front of her face.

Her eyes rolled back and she gently fell back and into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Help me..."_

 _Genesis stood in the middle of New York. There were no cars, no crowds of people, and no sound. She only heard a faint voice. But when she looked around, the silence continued._

 _She took one step forward. "Hello?"_

 _The leaves on the trees rattled with the small wind that filled the air. The voice popped up again but it sounded like a choking sound._

 _A bright beam shined above her and she screamed, covering her head. Nothing happened. Her squinted eyes, looked up but she couldn't make out what was causing the beam. Suddenly, a lifeless body flew towards her and went up the beam._

 _"Strange?"_

 _His face was scarred, bruised, and unconscious_ _. He didn't have his red cloak and was helplessly being beamed up. Something around his neck was giving off a green glow as a voice in her mind kept saying, "Save him. Save him. The talisman-"_

 _"Hey! Strange!"_

 _"Wake up!"_

Genesis woke with a gasp and found herself in a bedroom surrounded by books. Strange was sitting at her side, his eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

She breathed heavily. "Where am I?"

"What did you see?"

Her body trembled as he put a hand on her shoulder. He shushed her gently until she calmed down. Her eyes went to his neck and she saw the talisman from her dream. A bronze metal eye hung around his neck and she shuddered. She had no memory of what happened after leaving the Sanctum last night. No matter how hard she tried to remember.

He narrowed his eyes and followed her glance to the Eye. "Is this what you saw?"

Swallowing, she replied, "No.."

"You have to tell me what you saw. I sensed great fear in you and could only see you standing in the middle of New York. It felt like I was...being blocked from your mind," he explained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's...it. I didn't see anything else."

He stared at her briefly until he nodded and stood up. "I see. Let me explain something, I'm supposed protect this world from threats that, half the time, this world can't see, including threats towards you. In other words, I'm meant to protect your reality."

She slowly got out of the bed and rubbed her eyes. "I know. I've only heard it a hundred times from you."

He gently grabbed her upper arm before she could reach the door. "This is serious. I know we had a rough start, but you have to understand the severity of this situation I'm in. I can't just show you the methods and secrets of my work if you don't trust me and I can't trust you."

"I'm not a threat to you. I mean, I threatened to show off this place to the public but I was never going to. It wasn't even a real threat. I just needed you to listen."

He paused. "But you don't trust me.."

"I wake up in your bedroom after knowing perfectly well what a douchebag you are. How can I trust you? Face it, Strange, we don't trust each other."

She pulled her arm away and stormed to the door. Suddenly, she heard sounds like glass being clicked together. She turned around and saw that the room began to look like several pieces of glass put together to form an image. Like a broken mirror.

Her mouth hung open as Stephen approached her through the shards of glass. "Welcome...to the Mirror Dimmension."

She grimaced as she circle around. "It looks-"

"Like the room we were just standing in," he nodded, "The real world isn't affected by what happens here."

Genesis touched the shards where Stephen came and gasped when she felt nothing. Pulling her hand back, she gave an excited laugh. "Oh my God. What do you mean it isn't affected?"

Stephen clasped his hands behind his back and replied, "It's like we're invisible and not really there at the same time. Sorry for the lack of a better explanation."

"So..what would you use it for?"

"Mostly training. Or as a weapon. Trap enemies in here without their ring, and they're trapped here forever."

She grimaced at the mention of the ring. "A ring? What ring?"

Stephen paused and cleared his throat. "A...our sling ring. It's essential. Sort of like our key to the doors waiting to open."

He held out his left hand and she held it, looking at his ring. "Is this what makes those circle portals?"

The ring was a two-fingered ring. A dull gold color and had various symbols engraved on it.

"It is. When you get good enough, most people where them on their belt. I just like to have mine on my fingers once in a while. I lose track of things sometimes."

"Well, how does it work?"

He held out his left hand and moved his right hand in circular motions. "You have to see where you're going. The more detail, the clearer the picture. Until, it shows up."

A fiery portal opened before them and Genesis could see a vast ocean. Without even thinking, she ventured through with Stephen following behind. A cool breeze welcomed them as they stood at the edge of a cliff. The sky was gray and ocean looked dark.

"This is..amazing. How do you do it?"

"Look beyond the room you're in and focus," Stephen replied as wind blew in his hair.

"Doesn't it scare you? I mean, you talk about your powers like it's the Holy Grail. All this responsibility..."

Stephen gave a small shrug. "It's the life I chose."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What was your life before? No one just chooses this life."

He sighed through his nose. His mind kept going back to her dream. Something happened and she wasn't telling him. She saw something. The only way to get that information was to give her what she wanted. He took an invisible seat in the air and sat with his legs crossed. She followed his example and sat in the soft, long grass.

"I was a doctor. A surgeon, more specifically. I was the best of the best in my profession," he began.

"Humble," she chuckled.

He side-smiled. "Anyway, I had a perfect record and things were looking good for me. Until I was in a car accident and I nearly lost my hands. Now, they tremble and never stop. That doesn't work in your favor as a surgeon, you see."

She remembered seeing how much his hands seemed to shake. His hands looks as if they'd gone through so much torment. The skin looked aged and she saw several signs of where stitches had been given. He usually wore gloves, so she never really paid much attention to them prior.

"So, what happened? After your accident?"

He gazed at the ocean, briefly before answering. "I sought help for my hands. To get them to be still. I heard about a man named Jonathon, who was cured after being paralyzed and he told me about the Kamar-Taj in Nepal. They helped cure him. With what I had left, financially and mentally, I journeyed to Nepal and found it. Only thing was that they used magic and not physical therapy or medicine."

"Magic?"

"Jonathon didn't have anyone cure him. He uses magic to sustain his body and continue his everyday life. He cured himself," Strange replied.

She glanced at his hands. "So...you never cured your hands?"

He shook his head as he held them out. They were shaking. "I had a choice: cure my hands and get my old life back, or stay and be part of something greater."

"Greater? Like protecting the world?"

"That was part of it. But I also learned more about myself in the process. What power I have within me, beyond my abilities."

She smiled at his word choice. "You sound like a fortune cookie."

They both laughed as she looked at the bronze eye around his neck. Something about it made her uneasy.

Strange interrupted her thoughts. "I understand your situation. The whole family thing. It's hard being on your own and having that much responsibility on your shoulders."

Genesis rubbed her knees as she shrugged. "It's hard, but I mean, they're worth it."

"You're fighting for something besides yourself," he commented.

She nodded and he smiled. Despite his outfit, she sensed a bit of humanity in him. "What are you fighting for, Strange?"

They were interrupted by a portal appearing and Wong popping his head out. "Oh, I figured you'd be here. How is she?"

Stephen motioned his head at Genesis and Wong smiled at her. "You've been blessed with favor."

"Hey," she greeted, "I think it's time I went home."

Stephen and Wong exchanged glances as he followed her back to the Sanctum through the portal. "About that, Genesis.."

She stopped when he said her name and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I..."

Wong awkwardly looked at Stephen as he tried to find the right words.

"Just be careful. When do plan on coming back for more questions?"

She reached in her pocket for her phone and thought for a moment. "I can come tomorrow. Is 12:30, okay?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, great. See you then."

"Okay," she said, smiling out the door.

Wong grimaced as Stephen's cloak went off his shoulders and his T-shirt and jeans deteriorated his tunic. He gave a deep exhale as he landed on his feet and felt more relaxed to have his normal clothes on.

"She shouldn't be wandering around after the dream you mentioned. Especially now that she has been in contact with you."

Stephen narrowed his eyes as he brushed off his jeans. "Am I going insane or am I remembering the fact that _you_ were the one that convinced me to even let her _in_ here?"

"I never meant to cause all this," he said, quietly.

"It's not that it's your fault. It's that you're right. Now I feel like she's going to be involved in something and I...I can almost see it. Someone is in her head."

Wong's eyes filled with worry. Stephen lowered his head and sighed. Wong put a hand on Stephen's shoulder, and spoke quietly. "You have to protect her now."

"I know."

With that, Stephen got an idea. "I need to follow her and try to see what she's seeing but I can't do that with her seeing me."

Wong nodded and side-smiled. "I'll get a mattress."


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen took a deep breath as he got himself mentally prepared. He muttered the right spell as Wong had the mattress ready on the floor.

"Take care, Strange and be cautious," Wong advised.

The doctor nodded and closed his eyes as he let hinself go. With an exhale, he felt himself lose all weight as his astral body left his physical body. His physical body fell back as if he had been struck unconscious. In his ghost-like state, he flew across the room and through the wall. It was late afternoon as he scanned the city for a sign of Genesis. He spotted her at a bus stop and hovered over to her.

He watched her go through her phone and write notes about their conversation. She hummed to herself as she spotted the bus coming. He got on board with her as she got a window seat. He watched her set an alarm for 45 minutes as she leaned her head against the window.

Stephen cringed. "That's gotta be full of germs."

Her eyes closed and Stephen couldn't have asked for better timing. The bus began driving as he waited for her to fall asleep and hope that her vision from last night would return. He formed an X with his wrists and slowly separated them as he focused his mind on hers. The sounds of the bus made a it a little harder for him to focus, but he managed as he opened his eyes and entered her dreams.

 _He wasn't in New York. He was in a dark room. All he heard was his own voice._

 _"Hhnnghh!"_

 _He couldn't see anyone or himself. He just heard himself in physical pain. Another voice came up, Genesis' voice._

 _"Stephen!"_

 _His voice popped up. "Help...no!"_

 _A car honked and the room shook-_

Genesis' eyes shot open as she heard a car honking from behind the bus. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Stephen's eyes opened as well and he shook his head when he realized she had awoken.

"Damn it," he mumbled.

The rest of the bus ride, he watched her stare out the window and look through her phone a few times. He noticed a stray hair and reached out to fix it before she fixed it herself. Pulling his hand away, he remembered his body cannot touch anything that is in the physical dimension.

The bus reached her apartment as she got off and unlocked her front door. She closed the door in his face as he seeped through. Opening her freezer, she pulled out a microwave dinner and heated it up. Turning on her phone, she opened her music app and played very old music by Billie Holiday and Judy Garland.

She sang quietly to herself as she sweeper the wooden floor of the apartment. It wasn't much she seemed comfortable, he noticed. When she started awkwardly dancing, he smiled a bit. Her dark hair swayed along with her movement and she sang a little louder.

Stephen realized she wouldn't be asleep for a while so he decided to risk putting her to sleep himself. He flew towards her and held out his hands as sparks began to appear at his fingers. Before he could even cast the spell, he saw her stop moving.

Unable to touch her, he watched her body lean back but used his magic to cause her body to land gently on the floor.

"What the hell..?" he muttered.

He couldn't sense anyone else in the room, so who had put her to sleep? The only thing he could think to do was close his eyes and cast his own spell to enter he mind.

 _"Stephen!"_

 _He stood where he wanted, in the middle of New York. Now he just had to find Genesis and himself in her dream. It was quiet and everything seemed still. No people and no noises except for Genesis calling his name._

 _"Save him," a voice boomed out of nowhere._

 _Stephen froze. "Genesis? Can you hear me?"_

 _"Save him."_

 _"Stephen! No!"_

 _He finally looked up and saw a beam of light shooting from the sky. He saw his unconscious body being lifted into the air, through the beam. He heard Genesis screaming over and over._

 _The dream began to grow blurry and he felt his movements grow slower. He was losing control of the dream. "No...shit."_

 _The dream grew more blurry and he felt himself lose control completely._

Genesis opened her eyes as she woke up. It was getting dark. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. No pain. She got to her feet and reached for a knife. Roaming the house, she expected to find someone inside or furniture stolen. Nothing of the sort.

Stephen his behind the fridge, remembering he didn't even need to hide. Shaking his head, he watched her worried face grow angry. Genesis paced the floor, and walking through the rooms. He could tell she was going to break into a panic at any moment.

He had no choice but to reveal himself. His head lowered as he made himself visible and said, "Genesis.."

She turned and gave a scream when she saw him. Her body slumped to the floor as she tried to catch her breath. "S-Strange? What the.."

"It's okay, just calm down," he said, holding his hands out.

"What the hell happened to me? I was just in the kitchen and then I woke up-"

"Look, I don't know. All I know is that-"

She grimaced. "You saw?"

"Yes," he confessed, "I did. Listen, your dream-"

"Were you in my head? Did you do this?"

Stephen grew frustrated as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, that's why this is important. Your dream. It's showing something! I have to know what it is."

"To protect your stupid Sanctum?"

He paused. "To protect you. To protect everyone. Someone is getting into your mind and I think they're trying to get to me somehow."

Genesis got off the floor and eyed him, suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Every time I try to figure out or see your dream, I feel like someone's pushing me away."

She hunched her shoulders. "If they want to get to you, wouldn't they show you something you'd want to see? Why would they hide it?"

He exhaled when he couldn't answer. "All I know is that I have to keep a close eye on you at all times. I've put you at risk. I should've suspected something like this could happen."

"What are you saying?"

Stephen wanted to avoid her curious eyes, but found himself looking right into them. "You have to come with us to the Sanctum. It's the only way we can keep you safe. This isn't a physical battle. It's in your head, and I'm the only one who can help you."

She should've been frightened for her mind and, possibly, her life but she sensed a bit of excitement. "Okay. I understand. Are you...a ghost?"

He remembered that he had left physical body behind and gave a quiet 'oh'. "No, this is my astral body. I don't have time ti explain it right now. Come on, let's head back."

Following his orders, they returned to the Sanctum where Wong was waiting for them. He sat next to Stephen's body and Genesis gasped. "If I dropped cold water on it, would you feel it?"

Stephen frowned as he suddenly disappeared. Wong and Genesis stood silently, waiting for something to happen. She glanced at his body on the mattress and kneeled down next to it.

Her hand removed a stray hair in his cheek and Wong side-smiled. Suddenly, Stephen's body gasped for air as he regained conscienceness. He gave his head a shake as his heart rate felt like it was increasing in speed.

His eyes met Genesis' and she nodded her head at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, mindlessly.

Wong kneeled down by the mattress too. "Did you see anything? Anything to give us answers?"

Stephen sat up, and closed his eyes in defeat. Wong understood. He sighed as he patted Stephen on the back.

"Wong, can you prepare a room for her? She's going to be staying with us. It's a start," Stephen said as he got off the mattress.

He nodded obediently, and left the two alone. Genesis folded her arms as Stephen rubbed the back of his neck. Rough landing, despite the mattress, he thought.

"So, what are you seeing? In my dreams?"

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You want me to tell you what you already know?"

"Well, I mean, I guess I'm trying to ask...what you're interpreting. Like, based on what you see, what do you think it is? Is it the future or a metaphor?"

She had to admit, seeing Stephen in normal clothes was off-putting. He rubbed his nose and said, "I don't really know. The one thing that keeps popping up is...me."

"Okay," she said, waiting for more.

"I thought it meant that I was going to help you in some way, but _I'm_ the one who's in danger in the dreams. I just haven't seen far enough to understand why," he said as he sat in a chair, resting his chin on his fist.

The other thing Genesis remembered was the eye that he wore on his neck. And, the voice. The one that told her to save him from the eye. But why?

"It's late. I should study and you should get some sleep. I won't venture further into your mind tonight. You've had enough," he said as he got up.

"You gotta be honest with me, Strange. That's all I'm going to ask for," she commented as he was about to go up the stairs.

He didn't turned to face her as he stood there. "All _I_ ask is that you trust me. You don't have to be afraid. We'll fix this."

She watched him hustle up the stairs and digested his words. She ventured through the rooms until she found Wong clearing out some relics from a room and she gave him a hand.

They brought in the mattress from downstairs and he gave her a wash cloth to dust the empty shelves.

"What does that cliff mean to him?"

Wong blinked and stopped dusting. "What?"

"The cliff by the ocean, remember? He took me there and I noticed him look calmer than before."

"As far as I know, it's just a quiet place he goes to meditate," Wong replied with a shrug.

"Makes sense. Do you know much about his...personal life? You know, like family?"

Wong cleared his throat. "I think these questions will be answered with time."

She bit her lip. "Right, sorry. I just think I should know more about the guy trying to read my mind."

"He can be trusted. That is all you need to know for now. With time, I believe he will need as much help from you as you do from him."

They cleaned for another hour until they managed to make it comfy enough for her to sleep in. That night, she didn't have any dream but stayed up trying to interpret what they were about.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Genesis couldn't sleep. It's not that she had bad dreams or the bed she slept in was uncomfortable. It was, but that wasn't why she couldn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her sleep. She slowly sat up in bed and walked out of her room. Maybe a small walk would make her tired. As she walked around, she heard a small breeze. There was no wind, but she could hear it.

Turning around, she caught Stephen behind her. "Can't sleep?"

"I sensed that you couldn't. I thought it was another nightmare."

"Kind of creepy to know that you're reading my mind so much without telling me," she frowned.

He closed his eyes in defeat. "I thought doing it without you being conscious of it would help me get inside. I feel like it's getting harder and harder."

She shook her head. "Well, I'm sorry."

Stephen paused. "Look, I know I can hardly ask you to trust me, but...you have to let me in."

"I'm trying but it's beyond my control. Don't you think I _want_ this fixed?"

He studied her face as she stared at him, sincerely. His hand rubbed his temple as a sigh escaped his lips. "You asked about the cliff. I don't really know why I go there. For months, I've seen it in my mind. Just randomly. I pictured it in my mind, opened a portal, and boom. A cliff by the sea. I thought..."

Stephen cleared his throat before going on. "I thought about my sister when I first saw it. She loved the beach so much."

"I'm assuming she's..."

Stephen wouldn't look at her but nodded.

"Sorry."

"Just a kid. And she was taken too soon," he said, almost as if he didn't hear her.

Genesis put her hand on his back and was surprised to see that his eyes were turning glossy. Her heart skipped a beat when he lowered his head to her shoulder and sniffed to hold back a sob.

"Hey, hey.." she whispered when she felt her shoulder dampen with tears.

Stephen croaked. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away from her shoulder as she held his face in her hands. His eyes were a bit red and his cheeks were stained with tears. "It's okay. You're okay."

Wiping his face, he gave a nervous chuckle. "I don't...know why I told you about that."

She shrugged. "It's fine. I know how hard it is to miss someone, especially family."

"It isn't just that. She died...because of me," he whispered.

"What?"

His mouth hung open. "I...we went swimming and I wasn't quick enough to..to save her from drowning. Before I knew it, my parents died years later. And then my brother."

"Stephen," she said, concerned, "None of that was your fault. I mean,you should know that."

"I didn't say goodbye to my father," he said, suddenly.

She felt overwhelmed. "Stephen, just..calm down. It's not your fault."

"I didn't go see him when he was dying. I refused to see him," he said as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Look, Stephen, I think you need professional help. It's not that I don't appreciate you trusting me with all this, but...why?"

He gave a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his brown hair and replied, "I felt that you needed to see me as...more than a sorcerer. I know you don't trust me."

She gazed up at him and only now realized how tall he was. "Stephen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to spill your life story so suddenly."

His hand cupped her cheek as he said, "Trust me. Let me in."

She knew why he couldn't get in. Karl. He must've been preventing Stephen from her mind until he found the right time to approach him. As much as she wanted to help Karl, she trusted Stephen more. She realized that she would have to come clean. "Strange...I have to tell you something."

His eyes brightened a bit as he leaned forward. Genesis held her tongue for a moment. She lowered her eyes, but slowly raised them to look at Stephen. Her cheeks burned when she saw him close his eyes and lean towards her.

"I think you're in trouble," she said, quietly.

He grimaced. "What?"

Her eyes landed on the bronze eye around his neck. "I think it's because...of that thing."

Stephen touched the eye, gently. "This? Is this what you keep seeing?"

She nodded. "When you see my dreams...you don't see what's happening and neither do I. I mean, I can only hear my voice and see myself in the middle of New York. But I hear this voice telling me to save you..from _that_."

She seemed hypnotized by the eye as Stephen tried to understand. "I'm in control of this. I understand and have studied its power. Don't worry about me."

He is hand went behind her head and he brought her face towards his. She was about to speak before being silenced by his kiss. Her eyes widened before she got lost in his embrace. Her arms went around his neck as she pulled him closer. Eyes closed, they stopped kissing. He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

She glanced up and her heart shattered. Stephen was gone and Karl stood before her. She felt sick as she tried to back away. He held her close as he frowned at her. "I should've suspected a weak mind like your would-"

Genesis gave a piercing shriek. Karl backhanded her across the fade, causing her to slip to the floor. "You'll pay dearly for that."

"For the scream or for being a better kisser?"

Karl grabbed her wrist and hoisted her to her feet. "I suspected you would prove to be worthless, but clearly, you bear strong feelings towards Strange."

"Let her go, Mordo."

They both turned silent when they heard a breeze of wind. A calm voice filled the air and Karl kept his hold on Genesis.

"I would've liked to keep my presence a secret a while longer, but this will do, I suppose," Karl grinned as he turned to see Stephen.

Stephen was in a fighting position with fiery orange orbs at his wrists. He glanced at Genesis before he focused on Mordo. "Mordo, state your demands. You have my attention so leave her alone."

"Forgive the awkward reunion, Stephen. I've been longing to speak to you for some time."

Stephen straightened his posture as he spoke calmly. "You've come back.:

"I would've come sooner, but some of us try not to manipulate time or nature to get what we want," Karl replied, glancing at the Eye of Analog to around Stephen's neck.

"No, you manipulate young women instead," Stephen remarked.

Karl smirked. "Don't twist things, I know it's difficult for you. I knew you wouldn't listen to me if I came to you. I already tried convincing you once. I needed to find a way to do it that would make you listen."

"I know you think the Ancient One was in the wrong, but you weren't there when she spoke to me-"

"She was trying to manipulate you as she has done to all of us for years," Karl snapped.

"She spent her last words telling me the truth. She hated drawing power from the darkness, but she had to do it to protect her students as well as other lives."

Karl gave a shake of his head. He was face-to-face to Stephen as Genesi struggled against Mordo's grip.

"She prolonged her life to continue manipulating this planet's reality to her bidding and pleasure. I was too blind to see it and now, you've become to ignorant to see it. I only want to help you, Stephen."

Stephen shook his head. "Karl, please, listen to what I'm saying-"

"The Eye of Agamotto will be the end of you because you lack the respect and understanding to wield it. No man should wield it, least of all you."

Stephen tried to change the subject. "You were blocking me from her mind. You had no right to involve her in this. She doesn't understand any of this .Who's looking manipulative now?"

Karl sighed as he explained. "I wanted to help you. I'm trying to save your life and you're only defending your own suicide."

"We swore an oath to protect the Eye, and I was well aware of the risks that came with it," Stephen replied.

"Stephen," Karl said, lowering his voice, "Please. You have such promise."

Karl's eyes saddened as they pleaded with Stephen. Genesis watched Stephen shake his head. "You're only seeing the glass half full."

Without another word, Karl twisted Genesis' wrist so hard that it popped. She screamed and he let her go, as Stephen lunged towards him. Karl moved swiftly and rippef Stephen's ring from his hand. He grabbed him by the neck and gave it a tight squeeze.

Genesis cradled her wrist as Karl pointed a finger at her. "I'll be back for you."

"No.." Stephen croaked.

He struck Karl in the face but he wouldn't let go of his neck. Suddenly, Wong appeared from behind Karl and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Let him go! Now!"

Stephen pulled away when he saw his chance. Karl elbowed Wong in the stomach but Wong kept his hold on him. Suddenly, he ran forward and up into midair, as if there was a wall in front of him. The bottom of his boots had scarlet orbs that seemed to act as stepping stones. He back flipped behind Wong and got his neck free.

Stephen hurried to Genesis' side and examined her wrist.

"You have to help Wong," Genesis cried.

Strange got to his feet and hurried to help Wong, but was too late. Wong was already on the floor with a cut on along his cheek. Karl held a fiery whip as he stood above Wong. The whip was wrapped around Wong's neck.

"Priorities, Stephen. Your medical ego is showing, my friend," Karl said.

"Just tell me what you want, Mordo. But, leave them."

"Come with me," Mordo said as he motioned him towards the open portal.

Without another word, Stephen gave in a and stepped towards the portal. Karl retrieved his whip and stepped over Wong's body. The two men entered the portal and disappeared as it closed. Stephen kept his eyes on Genesis as the portal closed.

Wong slowly got up and put a hand to his neck. "Where did he take him?"

Genesis could barely think or speak. "Somewhere in New York, but I don't know where for sure."

He tried to think, but no ideas came to mind. Genesis was trembling from shock to see Strange taken away, despite his power. It all happened so quickly. Wong gave up trying to think as he slumped his shoulders. "You must tell me what happened. I don't know where he could be, but you must tell me everything that happened."

"You have to find him. I don't know what he'll do to him," Genesis breathed.

"We will. But I need to know what happened. Everything."


	7. Chapter 7

Donna was in the shivering lake with Stephen as he wore his wet tunic and cloak. His arms moved back and worth to keep him afloat. His tunic and cloak were wet as he was forced to re-watch his sister drown over and over again. He shut his eyes and turned his head from the scene. His throat tightened as the vision disappeared, his clothes dried, and he was now sitting on the floor.

He moved his knees closer to his chest as Mordo was now standing before him. It was useless, but he wriggled his bound wrists as Mordo knelt down beside him.

"Are you going to surrender the Eye to me?"

Stephen lifted up his head. "I'd rather die."

Mordo sighed through his nose. "The longer you test my patience, the sooner your wish might be granted."

"You'll never get it."

Mordo slapped him in the face and Stephen grunted. "I don't want to kill you, Stephen, so don't abuse that privilege. You of all people should know that it is unwise to gamble with your life."

He stood up completely and turned his back to Stephen. "Very well, since you will not surrender the Eye..."

Stephen's head shot up as his hands were freed. He got up his feet to charge at Mordo but he was suddenly waist-deep in water. He shook his head as he trudged towards Mordo. "NO!"

He stopped when he heard coughing. Donna. No, not again. Stephen saw her waving her hands in the air as her head sunk into the water. He felt his own lungs burning as he watched her. Without thinking, he swam over to her and held out his hand. "Donna!"

Her gargled voice filled his head as he swam harder. His cloak choked him to a stop as he fought against it. "Stop!"

It kept pulling him back until he ripped it off his neck. He moved towards his sister until her arms sunk below. Holding his breath, he dived down and blindly waved his arms until he could feel any sign of her. Finally, he felt her arm and pulled her up to the surface. Her sea green eyes looked into his as he stared at her, spitting out a mouthful of water.

They stared at each other as Stephen tried to find the right words to say to her. Drips of water fell down her pale face as she gazed up at her brother. So young. Stephen reached out to touch her face when she was sucked below the water. She gave a short shriek before the water swallowed her.

"Donna!"

He prepared himself to dive down before he felt someone grab him from behind. Mordo spoke into his ear as Stephen struggled. "Just give it to me."

Stephen shut his eyes and pulled away as he gripped the Eye. "Is this what you plan to do for eternity? Make me watch my sister's death?"

"You trapped yourself in an infinite loop of death once. What makes this any different?"

Stephen grit his teeth. "That was far less painful than this. That's what makes it different."

Mordo stared at the doctor and replied, "I told you that the bill comes due."

"Stephen!"

He tried ignore his sister's pleas. Mordo watched him try to fight the urge to help her. Stephen whispered to himself, "It's not real, it's not real."

"Stephglgllll.."

His chest ached as he could hold the tears no more. Mordo watched his friend cry silently, and turned his back to him. He took a few steps before he stopped. Mordo closed his eyes and shook head. Stephen wiped his eyes as he saw the vision melt away. He found himself in his sitting position once again with his hands bound behind his back. He was trapped in the mirror dimension without his sling ring, and now, his cloak was gone. Mordo stepped away as Stephen stared at him in confusion.

"Sleep."

Stephen grimaced. "Mordo, why-"

Mordo turned towards him and cast a spell. Stephen's eyes rolled back and he gently laid his head against a wall, falling into a deep slumber. With that, he left the doctor alone in his prison for the evening.

###

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating this story, but I lost inspiration and I got caught up with a bunch of stuff. Thanks for reading and I'll definitely be updating soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Wong bandaged Genesis' left wrist before he opened a portal to her apartment. He watched her go through as he lowered his head in shame.

"I cannot protect both you and the Sanctum. I'm not as powerful as Stephen, and I know he would want you out of harm's way."

She shook her head. "It's okay. Just...take care and..good luck finding him."

The portal closed and she stood in her room, holding her broken wrist. Quickly, she went to bed and tried to sleep, hoping Stephen would try to contact her somehow. It took several minutes, but she managed to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around to find her room was still dark. Taking out her phone, she saw it was midnight. Nothing from Stephen. Sighing deeply, she shook her head.

"Genesis-"

She covered her mouth as she gave a muffled shriek. Stephen was above her bed in his astral body. Her jaw hung open as she stared up at him.

"Shit, is it really you?"

"Yes, I don't have much time. Your wrist.."

Genesis glanced at the bandage on her left wrist and Stephen hovered closer to examine it. "It's broken, isn't it?"

"It's fine. It's not a big deal."

His eyes darkened as he kept his gaze on her wrist. He clenched his fists as he lifted his chin.

"There's not much time. I need you to open that jewlery box on your desk," he said pointing across the room.

She switched the flashlight on her phone and went to her jewelry box. "Why?"

"Just open it."

Slowly, she opened the box as an emerald light shone from inside. A gasp escaped her as she saw a green stone inside the box. Her hand instinctively reached out before Stephen cried, "No!"

She froze. "What the hell is it?"

"It's what powered the Eye of Agamoto. The Time Stone. There's a handful of different stones in the universe, and this is one of them. This is one of the relics I'm called to protect."

Genesis grimaced. "If you're supposed to protect it, why do you wear it around your neck like a bullseye?"

He gave her a look before he gazed at the stone. "It's also a weapon, not just a relic. A weapon I've been trying to master."

"Why is it in my bedroom?"

"I hid it here. I didn't know Mordo knew anything about you. But, now I have to move it. That's why I need your help."

She shrugged. "How am I supposed to move it if I can't touch it?"

Stephen stood beside her. "Keep it in the box and take it to Wong. He's in charge of the Sanctum now. He'll know how to protect it from Mordo."

"But, what about you?"

"I'm working on it. Trust me, you don't have to worry about anything. You're safe here."

"But I can't just sit here and move this stone when you're in trouble. Use it against Mordo!"

She closed the jewelry box and handed it to him. He shook his head at her. "I can't touch anything without my physical body. Just take it to Wong. Please, I don't have time to argue."

"But, where are you?"

"All I know is that Mordo is going to do what it takes to find the Time Stone. I sense he knows you have it. The fate of the universe is on that stone, and you're wasting time."

She raised her voice. "Well, I didn't ask for any of this!"

He stopped and stared at her. Her good hand trembled as she held the box. Stephen's eyes lowered and he spoke quietly. "I know. I'm sorry. Please, just take it to Wong. I have to go."

He disappeared and she felt guilt flooding her. Staring at the box, she got an idea. She hurried out of her apartment, tossing the box in her backpack, and caught a bus back to the Sanctum.

Mordo had his palm on Stephen's forehead as he stared at Stephen's lifeless body for several minutes. Then, he started to move. He gasped for air as his astral body returned and he gazed in horror at Mordo.

"You're growing weaker, Strange. I thought it would take more months of study to properly possess your mind."

Stephen had indeed grown exhausted and weak. He hadn't eaten or drank a thing in days. "Stay away from her Mordo, or I swear-"

Taking a wooden staff from behind his back, Mordo swung it at Stephen's shoulder and he cried out in pain.

Stephen grunted as he tried to maintain his sitting position. His hands were still bound and his shoulder burned from the pain. Mordo kneeled down and lifted Stephen's chin, looking deeply into his eyes.

"She loves you, Strange."

Stephen kept his expression steady as he remained silent. Mordo stared and waited. He stood as he said, "That night when I took your form and visited the sanctum, she left her room and I ran into her, thinking I was you. Within moments...she kissed me."

Stephen grit his teeth. "Stop it!"

"You think I'm lying?"

"Just stop!"

Mordo waved his hand as Stephen's hands were free. Suddenly, strands of sparks wrapped around his wrists and ankles from above his head. One went around his neck and they slowly lifted him of the floor. His eyes shut and he cried out from his screaming shoulder.

"You enjoy blindly following orders. Like a puppet. That's what you are," Mordo spat.

Stephen felt hot tears build up. "What's happened to you? Please...don't do this."

His pleas only fueled Mordo's anger and pride. "I expected more fight from you. The favorite of the Ancient One. A coward when he's relieved of his sling ring and reminded of his past. Once I take the Stone, we'll fix that."

###

 **A/N: Apologies for posting a non-readable chapter. Hopefully it works this time! Also, sorry for not updating this story. I've been struggling with writing this story. I had to rewrite this chapter several times.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wong, open the door!"

Genesis knocked on the door of the New York Sanctum rapidly. No one answered. She gave a heavy sigh as she kept knocking. "Wong, it's me!"

Suddenly, she felt the ground fall from underneath. After flipping through the air, she landed on her back. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck when she realized she wasn't in the Sanctum. It was a warehouse. She got to her feet and paused when she heard a clinking sound, like small tinkling of glass. The mirror dimension.

"Genesis," a voice said.

She turned and saw Stephen standing. A cut on his lip, and he gripped his arm. Genesis only stared and waited for him to say something else. When he said nothing, she said, "You're okay."

"Don't worry about me. Do you have it? The Time Stone?"

She approached him and studied his face. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and replied, "Don't worry about me. Is it safe? The stone?"

Genesis reached into her backpack and took out her jewelry box. She gently placed it in his hand as he took a sharp inhale. Without warning, he took her broken wrist and squeezed. She screamed in agony as Stephen's features faded away to reveal Mordo.

"You little fool. I would kill you if it didn't make Stephen cooperative."

Almost on cue, Stephen appeared, dangling like a puppet above the floor. Genesis saw his pale skin and tired eyes. His face was filled with pain and discomfort.

"Mordo...you have the stone. Now, leave her alone," Stephen breathed.

Mordo glanced at Stephen. "Your bill is long overdue, Strange."

He released Genesis and with a wave of his hand, the jewelry box vanished. Mordo turned his back to them and said, "The Stone will be under my protection. You will submit to me, or the death of this girl will be an example as to what will happen if you do not."

"Wong is still out there," Stephen panted.

"A mere librarian is where you put your faith?"

With that, Mordo left the two alone and Genesis quickly grabbed her backpack. She hurried over to Stephen and opened her bag. "It's here. Take it!"

The bronze eye hanging around Stephen's neck opened as the stone took its place inside. Stephen closed his eyes as he felt new strength in him again. His fists clenched as the strands holding him snapped. He gently landed on his feet as he ordered Genesis to stand behind him.

"I'm going to turn back time. When I do, you have to get my ring from Mordo. It's in his cloak."

"Wait, wait-"

He formed his fingers into a shape and the Eye glowed green. An orb formed around his left wrist, like a watch. His shoulder ached but he managed to turn back time. Mordo reappeared and did his previous actions in reverse.

"Go!"

Genesis hurried to Mordo, repeating Stephen's instructions in her mind over and over. Get the ring, get the ring. She approached Mordo and hesitantly, reached into his cloak. She took Stephen's ring and pulled away, quickly. He took his ring and put it on. With all his strength, Stephen binded Mordo with strands of sparks from head to toe. Mordo fell over and gave muffled protests. Genesis backed away and stood by Stephen.

With his shoulder already numb from all his movement, he managed to open a portal to the Sanctum. Wong froze when he saw the portal open and gasped at the sight before him. He rushed through and helpes carry Mordo through the portal. Stephen and Genesis followed behind and the portal closed. Wong laid Mordo down and pulled Stephen into a deep embrace.

"My friend, are you alright?"

Stephen smiled. "The Stone is safe."

Wong nodded and looked at Genesis. "Thank you."

She shook her head and glanced at Mordo. "So, what now?"

Wong straightened up and cleared his throat. "I will store him in a case upstairs. He will remain a relic."

"Wait, you're not going to..kill him?" Genesis asked.

Stephen lowered his head as Wong looked to him for a reply. "For now, he'll remain upstairs."

With a nod, Wong obeyed and carried Mordo upstairs. Genesis cradled her wrist before turning to Stephen. "Are you okay?'

"Clavicle. It's broken. I'll mend it, but let's look at that wrist of yours."

He walked past her and up the stairs. She followed him as they entered his bedroom. He held out his hand and she placed hers in his. The wrist wasn't very well bandaged, so he rebandaged it.

"I'm going to need your help with my shoulder. The most I can do is put it in a sling," he explained, opening a drawer.

He handed her a piece of cloth as he instructed her on how to tie it. Biting her lip, she did her best. It was a little too tight, but Stephen was too exhausted to correct her. When she finished, she left him alone to rest. Closing the door, she gave a sigh of relief that everything was alright. For now, she assumed, since Mordo was still around and alive. But Stephen and Wong were safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephen wore his sling for weeks, as Genesis remained in the Sanctum to help Wong keep it in shape. All Stephen ever did was remain in his room and study. Genesis sat with Wong, one evening, and drank tea with him.

He stared at his cup, as Genesis poured a third cup. "I think I'll bring this to Stephen."

"Here, he likes it with honey," Wong said as he handed her the bottle.

She thanked him, and walked upstairs. Lightly, she knocked on Stephen's door. "Room service."

The door opened by itself as she walked in to find Stephen sitting in bed, using his magic to create different shapes. He only used one hand, however. He was resting his weak arm.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Getting there," he replied, keeping his focus on his magic.

She placed the tea cup on his desk and watched him practice. He stopped when he noticed her watching and the shapes vanishes. Reaching for his tea, he drank quietly.

Stephen glanced at Genesis as she scanned the room, trying to make conversation. He noticed her wrist was better, and put a gentle hand to his sling.

"So," she said, "I better head back to my apartment now. I've caused you guys a lot of trouble, and since you're both okay, I think it's time for me to go."

His eyes met hers. "You're..leaving?"

"Well, I mean, you got the Stone safe and Mordo, and I have a paper to write for school. I think I've done plenty of research," she chuckled.

He smiled at that, and she walked across the room to leave. "I'd hug you but the sling, you know."

"You take care of yourself, Genesis."

"You too, Strange."

Genesis left the room and found Wong in the lobby, dusting a large shelf. He noticed her walk in and smiled. "Morning! Everything alright?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye," she said as he wiped his hands on his shirt.

"You're leaving? But...what about Stephen?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I mean, I think I know enough about him to write an essay. But, hey, wish me luck. If you're ever by the apartment, don't be afraid to come in and have whatever 3 day leftover I have in the fridge."

Wong laughed with her and pulled her into a large hug. She patted his back as they pulled away. He watched her leave the Sanctum as Strange appeared in the lobby. The door had closed and he walked over to it. Wong gave a grin and watched Stephen put his hand on the doorknob. But, he didn't open the door.

Wong grimaced. "What?"

"I can't."

"Can't, what?"

Stephen sighed and moved away from the front door. His eyes narrowed and he rubbed his temples. "Nothing."

"You want to see her again," Wong realized.

"That's what I mean. I can't."

He clenched his fist and shook his head. Wong watched Stephen stand without saying a word.

"Why can't you?"

A pause. "Because it's just put her in harm's way. I have a sworn duty, and it keeps me from...having any kind of relationship."

"You mean...like Christine?"

Stephen's head shot up. "This isn't like Christine. She just..."

Wong remembered the redhead. She was supportive and encouraging of Stephen. But, it didn't last, understandably. She had her own line of work and so did Stephen. It was too complicated. Stephen wanted it to work. Dearly. But, it wasn't meant to be.

"Strange, you went through so much to protect Genesis. No one would believe it happened just so it could end on friendly terms."

"She's a student, Wong. That's almost as stressful as having a job. I can't ruin that for her. Look what me being in her life almost did!"

"You're doubting yourself again, Strange. I understand you want to protect her, but I don't think she'll ever be normal after what she went through. Or you, for that matter."

Stephen glanced at Wong, who put his hand on Stephen's arm. Warmly, Wong smiled as Stephen felt his confidence rise. Without giving it a second thought, he vanished from Wong's sight and appeared in Genesis' apartment. He turned when he heard the doorknob jiggle. Quickly, he unlocked it and surprised Genesis, as she gasped loudly.

"Stephen?"

He spoke quickly. "Don't. I know this is probably the most unwise decision I'll ever make, but you saved my life. And, not only that, you restored me."

"What are-"

"Just let me finish. I have something to protect. I always thought it would just be the Sanctum or the Stone. But, you helped me realize that there are more precious things to protect."

Her eyes softened as he spoke to her. She didn't fight the urge to kiss him. Her soft lips slammes into his and his eyes grew wide. But, he quickly sank into the kiss.

I've come to bargain...

Stop this! Release me!

Dormammu, I've come to bargain.

The bill comes due.

Stephen pulled away from Genesis as the voices stopped. He stared at her, uneasy and confused. She blinked and wiped her lips with her sleeve. "Too wet?"

"No...," he replied as he curiously kissed her again.

The voices returned and he pulled away. Genesis grimaced as he kept a long stare. "What's wrong?"

"Dormammu.."

He held her face with both hands, and closed his eyes. Carefully, he searched through her memories, but couldn't focus because she kept talking.

"Stephen, what are you-"

"I can't let you go."

"What?"

He kept his eyes closed. Dormammu's large face was on his mind as he kept searching for something. A sign. An answer. Nothing worked. Stephen pulled her into a deep kiss as he felt Dormammu's voice become clear once again.

The bill comes due.

Genesis looked around in shock when she noticed the furniture in the room move on its own. She felt Stephen pull away and he noticed the furniture moving as well. This wasn't his magic. What was it? Genesis began to panic as she looked to Stephen.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He watched as she began to panic and the room started to shake. Stephen took both of her hands and said, "Focus on me!"

She looked into his eyes as his grip on her hands tightened. She waited for him to say something else as she calmed down. The shaking slowly came to a hault, as Genesis looked around the room. Stephen stared as she managed to catch her breath.

"What happened?"

"I think you're cursed."

She watched him begin pacing. "How am I cursed?"

"Listen, I got into a fight with a being called Dormammu. He had disciples here trying to destroy all the Sanctums on this planet. I trapped Dormammu in a time loop with this," Stephen held the Eye or Agamoto in his hand.

"A time loop.." she repeated, confused.

"I trapped him in a single moment until he agreed to leave Earth forever. He did, but time...seems to have been affected," Stephen explained as he held a long stare at her.

Genesis shook her head, put a hand to her forehead and exhaled loudly through her mouth. "But...how does this affect me?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I...the bill comes due."

"You're not making sense. Tell me what's going on with me!"

Stephen found himself without an answer. Genesis kept looking at him earnestly for a reply. He looked at her eyes until he felt an unsteady feeling. He always found himself drawn to her eyes, but until this moment, he never understood why. There was a familiarity in them. He stepped closer and examined her face. She looked familiar.

"Your parents. What are their names?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me their names, Gen."

She grew annoyed. "Sarai and Gabriel Fuentes."

Strange eyed her suspiciously. "Are they your real parents?"

"Get out."

"Tell me, please! I'm trying to help you!"

"No, I was adopted, okay? They're not my real parents," she cried.

Turning away, Genesis rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. She took a step forward as said, "My parents left me at a marketplace. I was wrapped up in a blanket and left in an alley. Sarai found me and took me home. I was near death, and my...adoptive parents have raised me ever since. I never knew who my real parents were and I don't care. It's not a big deal, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Come back to the Sanctum with me," he replied as he did his best to open a portal.

Genesis looked through the portal and agreed. They went through and stood inside the Sanctum once again. Stephen asked her to lay on the couch and relax. Genesis laid down and her eyes glanced up at the ceiling.

"Memories are never truly gone. It takes tons of practice, but a trained sorcerer can find these memories within the brain," Stephen explained as he brought a chair by the couch, close to Genesis.

She turned to him. "What memory are you looking for...exactly?"

"The memory of your biological parents."

"Why?"

"I think it'll explain why you're cursed. I need to-"

She sat up. "Do you have a theory of who they are?"

"No, that's why we're doing this," he lied.

Slowly, she laid back down and closed her eyes. "Okay. Go ahead."

He placed one hand on her forehead and focused. His months of studying were coming into good use. His mind repeated the right spells over and over. A dark void appeared in his mind as he hears countless voices and memories. It was like he was swimming in a black sea. He moved through memories and decided he would gave to go deeper. To her earliest memories. He nearly lost focus a few times, since he had never done this to any but himself. But, he kept control.

 _"Tasha, wait up!"_

 _"...team called the Avengers has.."_

 _"Superheroes in New York? Gimme a break."_

 _"You're late for class."_

 _"No, no, Genesis, the baseball field is this way!"_

 _"A puppy!"_

Further and further, he dove. Stephen reached a darker portion of her mind and saw a blurry image sitting alone. He approached the memory and saw a young woman. Hispanic and thin. She was crying. He couldn't really read it, but he saw another figure appear. A man.

 _"Kill it."_

 _"She will remember nothing, she's a baby!"_

 _"I never asked for the damn thing. Deal with it_ ," the man sneered.

Stephen tried to read the man's blurry face. He tried harder and manages to get a clearer image. His mouth went dry as he looked upon the man's face.

"Kaecilius.." Stephen mouthed.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephen felt he had seen enough. He pulled out from her mind, and he felt himself inhale deeply. Genesis was still unconscious, as he wiped sweat from his forehead. The doctor felt his stomach clench, and he stood up. He hurried out of the room, and looked for Wong. Wong had been in their book room, studying silently. The look on Stephen's face made him stand from where he sat.

"Strange, what is it?"

"I think..Kaecilius is her father," he whispered.

Wong narrowed his eyes. "He, what?"

'He's Genesis' father. I saw it in her memories."

Wong went up to Stephen and held his shoulders. "Have you told her?"

Stephen shook his head. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"Perhaps you shouldn't tell her," Wong advised, carefully.

"Wong, she's...she made the room shake and I could feel a part of Dormammu in her mind. I think he has something to do with this. Kaecilius being her father is a huge clue."

"The mystic arts is not something inherrited through blood, Strange. One must be taught."

"No, I mean that Dormammu might have left a part of himself here on Earth when I stopped him. Kaecilius was his most loyal disciple. It makes sense for Dormammu to use his daughter as a bridge back to Earth."

Wong shook his head. "That was some time ago, Strange."

Stephen began to pace the room. "Maybe he didn't leave a bridge for himself..."

"But for someone else," Wong realized.

"But who?"

"We have to train her to protect herself," Wong concluded, "You must-"

Stephen held up his hand in disagreement. "No, we have to protect her. The more she uses this power, she might draw unwanted attentionto herself."

Wong glanced at Stephen's sling, and tried hard not to argue. Training Genesis would require the best, and that was Stephen. But he was injured, and Wong suspected it was in more ways than he was willing to admit. Feeling useless, Wong shook his head. "Very well. But, you must teach her how to protect herself. If the worst should happen, she will need it."

Nodding, Stephen made his way back to the room where Genesis slept. He gave her a small nudge, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and quickly asked, "What did you see?"

"I was right. You're cursed."

"What?"

"Dormammu left a curse on this planet before I managed to stop him. He hoped it would allow him a bridge to this planet once again. He left the bridge with you, it seems."

Genesis looked at her hands and then at Stephen. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means we have to protect you. We don't know what powers you have, so we'll have to figure that out right away."

"But, what about my parents?"

Stephen held her hand, and swallowed. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see anything."

She lowered her eyes, sighing. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. Genesis shook her head. "So, how do we figure out this whole powers thing?"

"You made the furniture move the last time you got in touch with them. Try doing it again."

Genesis didn't really know what she did last time, but she tried anyway. She set her mind and tried to picture the furniture moving. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes and Stephen looked around to see if anything moved. She scoffed in frustration and a lamp's bulb exploded.

Stephen jumped and gave a small chuckle. "You did _something_."

"But, I don't know what I did."

He tried to think as he sat up. Genesis looked up at him for an explanation.

"Maybe it's based on your emotions. It'll be tricky, so bear with me. Sometimes the mind is easily influenced by our emotions and our body can react to it."

Genesis raised an eyebrow, confused. "'Example?"

"Well, sometimes, the heart can start beating faster when we're angry or excited. It's a part of the brain called the Limbic System."

A part of Stephen felt good to be talking about the human body once again. After what seemed an eternity ago since he worked in the hospital. Genesis somewhat understood and nodded. "So, I have to make sure I don't let my emotions control my powers?"

"Yes, but it's important to remember that it's not about hiding your emotions. It's about learning to cope with them."

He held out his hand and she took it. "We'll work through this."

She lowered her eyes and he lifted her chin. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"My parents."

She couldn't even look at him. She didn't want to cry so she blinked her eyes several times. Stephen did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his good arm around her and hugged her. Genesis hugged him back and she let herself cry. Only a little. Stephen explained that he would do what he could to help her defend herself, but the idea of her using her powers concerned him. Over the next several weeks, they would practice and practice as much as they could, unaware of what lay ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephen winced when he saw Genesis land on her back. The stone floor didn't make it any less painful. She slowly sat up, as Stephen had instructed her to do, and groaned. Wong glanced at Stephen and shook his head.

"Gen, maybe we should give you a break," Stephen advised.

"I got it, just let me try again," Genesis insisted as she stood up.

Stephen had been studying her every move and abilities. She had shown hints of telekinesis. She had hoped that by controlling the energy around her, she could use that energy and force to lift her off the ground. With practice, he was sure she would get better. He had made several attempts to convince her to try using a sling ring, but she declined.

Her hands gave violet glows of light as she tried to lift herself up. Getting in the air wasn't the problem. Keeping herself up was the tricky part. Genesis had tried moving objects as well, but could only move smaller objects like books or her phone. Stephen and Wong glanced up at her as she rose up.

"Santo Dios," Genesis mumbled as she tried to concentrate.

"Come on, come on," Stephen whispered to himself.

Genesis smiled a bit when she realized she had stayed up a while. Gently, she let herself land on her feet. It was wobbly, but she did it. Wong side-smiled and clapped. Stephen gave out a sigh of relief, but Genesis wasn't ready to stop. She held out her hands and conjured glowing orbs in her palms. Stephen and Wong stood in shock as she shot them into the air. They burst with small sparkles falling through the air. Closing her eyes, she meditated silently and tried to conjure more weapons. With a zapping sound, she disappeared.

Stephen's jaw dropped. "Genesis!"

"Strange, what's happening?"

They both looked blindly around for her. Another zap and she landed on her back before them. Her eyes were wide open and she gasped. "Did you see that?"

Stephen knelt down beside her and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I was trying to do something else," Genesis replied, happily surprised.

Wong gave Strange a concerned look, and the two of them nodded. Stephen helped Genesis stand up, and he told her to keep practicing. Turning to Wong, he listened to him express his worries. "Strange, she seems to be getting stronger the more she uses her abilities."

"What do you expect me to do, Wong? She gets more curious about what she can do by the minute."

"This kind of power will bring many dangers to Earth. She may be strong, but she cannot aid us in any way if danger comes. She isn't ready."

Stephen grimaced. "What do you suggest we do? Tell her to stop and forget everything she knows?"

Wong folded his arms and spoke quieter. "I am only suggesting you stop training her for now. You've said so yourself that you can sense something coming. If Dormammu really did leave something with her, there's no telling who is willing to attack Earth to get it."

He wanted to argue more, but Stephen knew it was fruitless. Genesis had to be protected. She knew too much, and had too much power at her disposal. Stephen needed more time to help her, but something told him he wouldn't have time right now. He glanced at Genesis, as she had gotten better at flying. He gave Wong a reassuring nod, and walked over to her.

"Gen? We need to talk," he called out.

She looked down at him and slowly floated down to his level. "Yeah?"

He held her hand and she set her feet on the ground. Stephen stared at her soft brown skin, and cleared his throat. "The more I teach you, the stronger you get. You're doing really well, you know."

She looked uncomfortable and mumbled, "Stephen..?"

"Hang on, let me finish. Your powers-"

"But, Stephen, I think I should tell you-"

They spoke in unison.

"My powers are getting out of hand."

"Are unpredictable."

They both grimaced before Stephen motioned for her to speak first. Genesis bit her lip and spoke up. "I think I should probably give this a rest. I mean, it's not that you're not helping me. And, I do...enjoy what I can do, but..it's starting to freak me out a little now."

Stephen blinked. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He held both of her hands and said, "I will always do my best to help you. We can keep practicing later, alright?"

They both turned when they heard Wong clear his throat. "Anyone hungry? I'm heading to buy groceries."

"I'll come with you. You staying here, Gen?"

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry right now," she replied.

She watched the two men go, and she sighed through her nose. Deep down, she wanted to practice more, but she feared what else she might be able to do without fully controlling it. Looking around, she saw the coast was clear for her to work on her flying. Lifting off the ground, she felt the wind blow against her face and through her hair. She breathed in the fresh air and smiled to herself. A bright light made her stop midair. Squinting her eyes, the light was heading towards the Sanctum at lightning speed, She gave a cry of shock as it broke through the roof and into the building.

Genesis lost concentration and fell on her back with a small thump. Thankfully, she wasn't too high up. Groaning, she rubbed her arm and hurried to the Sanctum. "Wong! Stephen!"

Neither of them answered. She hurried in and found a small cloud of debris in her way. Waving it away, she tried to see through it. "Stephen?"

When she made it to the main lobby, she saw both Wong and Stephen standing before a large hole in the stairs. They all heard someone coughing and breathing heavily. Stephen held out his hand for Genesis to stay back. She did, but she had a glowing orb ready in her hand.

"..anos.."

Stephen and Wong grimaced at the voice.

"Thanos...Thanos is coming.." A shaky voice cried.

The three of them looked into the large hole and saw a man shaking and naked. He didn't appear to be injured, as far as Stephen could tell.

"Who?" Stephen asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Genesis watched them pull the frightened man out of the hole. She looked away from his nakedness, and told them she would bring clothes. Stephen helped brush off as much debris as he could and was shocked to see no form of injury of the man. Wong stared at him, curiously, waiting for him to speak.

"Who are you?" Stephen demanded.

"I...uh, I'm Dr. Banner."

Stephen grimaced. "Doctor?"

"Where do you come from?" Wong asked.

This Dr. Banner kept glancing up at the ceiling he had just fallen through, breathing heavier and heavier. Traces of green on his skin were slowly vanishing, as Genesis returned with the clothes. He thanked her, shaking madly.

"Is he okay?" Genesis asked Wong.

"He seems to be uninjured."

"You have to c-call the Avengers. Thanos is coming. He has...the stones." Banner pleaded.

Wong's eyes filled with horror at that.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Who's Thanos?"

The name gave Banner a paler face by the minute. "He's coming. He's a..."

Stephen grew impatient but spoke calmly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Call the Avengers, the universe is in serious trouble!"

Genesis shook her head. "But, the Avengers-"

Wong cut in. "You must tell us who you are. Who do you serve?"

Banner kept shaking and shaking. "Tony Stark. Yeah, Tony! You have to call Tony!"

Stephen shook his head. "We don't call anyone, until-"

Genesis gasped. "Oh my God! He's amazing. He just got engaged recently!"

Bruce and Stephen grimaced. "Who?"

"Tony Stark, of course. Do either of you watch the news anymore?"

"Can we stay focused, please? We aren't going to-"

Genesis put a hand on Banner's shoulder and shushed him gently as he kept shaking. "Stephen, just find him. I think I know who this guy is. Angering him isn't going to help."

Curious, Wong asked, "Who is he?"

"Bruce Banner, right?" Genesis asked.

Banner nodded as Stephen watched them talk. Genesis looked somewhat excited, but kept a straight face. She chose her words carefully. "Bruce, what did you see? You can tell us."

He said nothing. He kept an unsteady eye on Stephen. Genesis urged Stephen with her eyes to leave them be. Sighing, Stephen turned and opened a portal to leave. Wong and Genesis remained with Bruce as he tried to speak.

Wong put a hand around Genesis and pulled her aside. "Who is this?"

"There's no time to talk about it, okay? Just don't anger him."

"Why?"

"Do you guys live under a rock? He's the Hulk," Genesis whispered, frantically.

He grimaced. "The what?"

Genesis went back with Bruce and spoke gently. "Hey. Feeling any better?"

"Thanos..."

"I know, I know. Thanos, okay? But, I want to know that you're alright."

"Where's Tony?"

She wasn't getting anywhere with this guy. Without any other ideas, she pulled Bruce into a hug as a portal opened. Stephen walked through and froze when he saw them hugging. Genesis gave him a shake of her head, and he swallowed.

"Any idea as to where he might be?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Okay, perfect. No help at all. I'll keep looking. Gen, you keep...keep talking to him," Stephen said as he left through another portal.

Genesis called out to him. "Wait, Stephen! I think you should take Bruce with you."

Bruce pulled from her and kept shaking. "No..no.."

Stephen motioned a hand at Bruce. "Seems more comfortable here with you."

She gave him a look. "Just take him. Look, Bruce, I'll come to."

"I will remain here. The Sanctum cannot be left empty and unprotected," Wong said, standing up straight.

Stephen nodded at him. "Finally, someone being helpful."

Bruce moved forward when Genesis put a hand on his shoulder. Stephen muttered to himself, and he motioned for them to follow him. The three of them stepped through the portal. Stephen glanced at Genesis as he got an idea.

"Why don't you try looking for him?"

She blinked. "Why me?"

"A lot of your power comes with the help of your mind. Maybe you can read minds too."

"I don't think that's possible, Stephen."

"Just try something. This guy's going to have a panic attack any second."

She exhaled and gave it a shot. Closing her eyes, she tried to think about Tony Stark. Stephen and Bruce stared as her hair started to turn purple as her mind expanded.

"What's she doing?" Bruce asked.

Stephen couldn't really put a finger on it himself. He tried to reach into her mind at that moment. Something inside him was eager to venture into her mind while it was at work. Within seconds, he was in. Several voices from within New York could be heard. He grunted and groaned as the very sound and energy gave him an enormous headache. Bruce stared, frightened a the two beings before him. Unsure of what to do, he stepped away and could only pray.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Did you walk the dog?"

"When's the business meeting again?"

"Vamonos! Ya es tarde!"

"You got a cig?"

All these voices came to her mind. It was like surfing on an ocean of voices. Finally, one that was all too familiar came into her mind.

"No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight."

Her eyes opened and she gasped. "Central Park."

Stephen quickly opened the portal and the three of them could see Tony Stark and a young woman before them. Both were wearing sweatpants and were sweating immensely. Stephen glanced at Genesis and nodded. "Nice work."

He stepped through, saying, "Tony Stark. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me."

Genesis stepped through, as she shook her head. Tony stared at the two of them in complete shock and confusion. "I'm sorry, you giving out tickets to something?"

"Hey, big fan. We need your help," Genesis said, with a little wave. "And, congratulations on the wedding, by the way."

Tony was even more confused. Pepper, the woman at his side, held his arm as she shared his confusion.

"It's not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake," Stephen stated.

"And, who's we?" Tony asked, unconvinced.

Bruce stepped through the portal, quietly. "Hey, Tony."

Tony's face softened and his suspicions vanished. "Bruce."

Bruce walked up to the couple, and quickly hugged Tony. Tony hugged him back, glancing at Pepper. She looked at Bruce, sympathetically.

"Hey," she whispered to Bruce.

"You okay?" Tony asked, quietly.

Pepper placed a hand on his back as Tony looked back at Genesis and Stephen. Stephen leaned close to Genesis and said, "You sure calling this guy was a good idea?"

"Bruce seems to trust him. And, with the Avengers scattered, he's the only resource we have. Don't you think?"

Stephen kept his eye on Tony, but nodded. "We have to head back. Wong has to know what's happening. Maybe he can explain more of what's happening since this Bruce character is up to talking now."

Tony bid Pepper a small farewell as Stephen suggested they return to the Sanctum. People at the park had already began to stare at them. They all left through the portal as Pepper remained by herself. Back at the Sanctum, Wong greeted Stephen with several questions. Tony remained with Bruce as Genesis stared at the two of them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Space. Long story. Thor was-"

Genesis sparked up. "Thor?"

Tony turned towards her and asked, "Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Genesis. I'm with..Stephen," she said, motioning to the doctor behind them.

"How do you know Thor?"

She smiled and grimaced at the same time. "Are you serious? He's gorgeous. I actually met him not too long ago."

Wong stepped in and looked at Bruce for answers. "This...Thanos...you mentioned he had the stones. All of them?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I think he had about two of them."

A slight look of relief passed through Wong as he turned back to speak with Stephen. Tony was getting uneasy and frustrated as he spoke up. "Can we stop acting like third graders and spill the beans?"

Stephen narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. They all turned when they saw Wong casting a spell to reveal a small vision of the universe. Tony watched in awe at the fact that Wong didn't use any technology to create the image. Bruce stayed closed to him, and remained silent.

"At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom. The Big Bang sent 6 elemental crystals hurtling across the universe," Wong explained.

Stephen stared up at the six colored crystals, but Genesis could only recognize the time Stone. Its emerald color glowed in her mind.

"These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence," Wong continued, "Space, reality, power, soul, mind, and time."

Genesis looked at the Eye around Stephen's neck and held his hand. He held hers tightly, and the two of them continued listening. Tony, who was now sitting, stared at Wong and mumbled, "Tell me his name again."

Bruce spoke up. "Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack of New York. That was Thanos."

Stephen remembered the attack on New York. Years ago. Many patients were brought to the hospital for weeks on end. Tony looked as if something had been made clear to him. He nodded, as if it all made sense. "This is it. What's our timeline?"

"No telling. He already has the Power and Space Stones."

Wong shook his head in disbelief and shock. "That already makes him the most powerful creature in the universe."

"If he gets his hands on all six, Tony..."

Tony had suddenly began to stretch. Stephen rolled his eyes at this. Genesis watched Tony lean on a large pot-looking object and stretch his legs.

"Thanos could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of," Stephen said.

"Did you seriously say 'hitherto undreamt of'?" Tony asked.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Stephen scolded.

Tony grimaced. "Is that what this is-"

Stephen's cloak slapped Tony's grip off the Cauldron and Genesis stiffened along with Bruce. Tony looked at Stephen in disbelief, but remained calm. "I'm going to allow that."

Stephen stared at him, not phased and unamused. Tony stared at the glowing green Eye and shook his head. "If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down a garbage disposal?"

Wong and Stephen shook their heads almost in unison. "No can do. We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our live."

Tony shrugged. "And I swore off dairy, but then...Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me."

Genesis giggled a bit. "Stark Raving Hazelnuts."

"Not bad," Tony pointed at her.

Stephen looked back at Genesis and her smile vanished. "I...bit chalky."

"A Hunking Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite," Wong commented with a smile.

"That's a thing?" Tony asked.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this Stone may be our best chance at defeating Thanos," Stephen argued.

Tony stepped closer to Stephen's face and replied, "Yeah, and conversely, it , may be his best chance against us."

Stephen grinned at Tony's frustration. "Well, if we don't do our jobs."

"What is your job, exactly? Besides making balloon animals?"

Stephen smirked. "Protecting your reality, douchebag."


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce pulled Tony away and pleaded for him to remain focused. Genesis held Stephen's hand and said, "Just ignore him. You have a job to do, okay? You've got this."

He looked down at her and said, "It's arrogance like that that makes me wonder why they're not a group anymore."

Genesis glanced at Tony and had to nod. Wong stepped up and whispered to them. "Time is not an ally we can afford to lose. You must protect the Stone."

Stephen nodded. They turned to see Bruce and Tony still talking.

"Vision is somewhere out there with the Mind Stone. We have to find him," Bruce instructed as Tony paced.

"Yeah...that's the thing," Tony mumbled.

"What?"

"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."

Bruce filled with worry. "God, Tony, you lost another super-bot?"

Tony snapped his head at him. "I didn't lose him. He's evolving."

"Who could find Vision, then?"

Tony shut his eyes and muttered. "Shit. Probably...Steve Rogers."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Oh, great."

Genesis and Bruce glanced at each other. "Call him."

"It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?"

Bruce shook his head, not understanding. "No."

"The Avengers broke up. We're toast."

"Broke up?" Bruce asked. "Like a band? Like...The Beatles?"

Tony looked away, hurt and ashamed. "Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms."

"Tony, listen to me," Bruce said, bravely, "Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not."

Stephen took Genesis aside. "Look, I'm going to have to go wherever these guys go. I've long felt that something was coming, and I think this might be it."

Genesis stared up at him. "What are you saying?"

He swallowed hard. "I need you to come with me. Whatever is coming, it's big. I know that deep down, you can handle big."

"That's what she said," Genesis whispered and they both smiled at each other.

"I'll protect you. I promise. But, we have to protect the Stone, and our world."

Suddenly, Genesis felt silence. She turned her head to the front doors and held her breath. Stephen sensed her uneasiness. "What is it?"

She didn't answer. Tony looked outside as well, and everyone was silent. Genesis led the way to the front doors, and they all stepped outside to see people running. Crashes could be hard form afar, and Tony sprung into action. With a tap to the sunglasses he put on, he was ready for anything. A man was seen falling through the air, and Genesis quickly used her powers to catch him before he hit the pavement. Stephen's cloak opened and he took to the air.

"Focus on civilians, Gen!"

"Got it!"

"Go, go, go!" Tony yelled. "Hey, might wanna put that Stone in your back pocket, Doc!"

Stephen had already conjured his scarlet orbs and replied back. "Might wanna use it!"

Genesis told Bruce to stay out of sight, fearing he might unleash the Hulk amidst civilians. He remained hidden in a corner, but watched to make sure Tony was alright. Stephen froze when he sensed something in the air. A large ship. It looked oddly familiar to him. Genesis led people off the streets and turned when she saw the ship as well. Stephen thrust a spell at the ship and winked at Tony, who seemed impressed. Genesis hurried to Stephen's side, as Bruce came out form hiding to examine the ship from afar with Tony.

"What is it?" Wong asked, quietly.

They all stared as two beings appeared below the ship. A large thug-looking creature with a thing, smaller looking one, speaking loudly. "Hear me and rejoice."

Wong grimaced and stayed close to Genesis. "Stay close."

"You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos," the small creature declared, with his hands held out before him, in a praying position.

Tony shook his head at this. "I'm sorry, Earth is closed today! You better pack it up and get outta here!"

The creatures stared at him, disgusted. "Stonekeeper..."

Stephen tilted his head as the smaller alien spoke to him. Genesis held his hand. "Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

The doctor quickly stepped forward and with a _woosh_ he had his orbs ready. "Certainly not, I speak for myself. You're trespassing in this city and this planet."

Wong noticed the larger creature growl and make his way towards them. He, too, readied his sling ring for a spell. Genesis studied the environment around them, becoming aware of her surroundings and possible weapons. Before any of them could make a move, Bruce gave it loud groans and started turning green.

Genesis tried to pull Wong back. "We should move."

"Just give me a minute to concentrate here," Bruce groaned as he went from his normal skin to green. Back and forth.

"Where your guy?" Tony asked, impatiently.

Stephen stared at Bruce as nothing really happened. He kept groaning and turning green, but nothing more. Tony could wait no more and helped Bruce to the side. Genesis hurried over to them as Tony left him in her care. "You've got a power, right?"

"I'll take care of him, just go," Genesis urged.

Bruce was breathing heavily. Genesis shushed him and told him to relax. Tony removed his sunglasses as small particles surrounded his body, creating a suit. The gold and red colors looked so welcoming to Bruce as Tony took to the air and fired at the large beast approaching them. Genesis gave an excited laugh with Bruce. "Where did that come from?"

"It's nano-tech. You like it?" Tony asked.

The beast slammed him against a building with his large axe. The beast had large muscles and steel armor. His axe was probably Genesis' size and it had gold on its handle. Bruce gasped and hurried back with Genesis in front of him. "Oh, Jesus..."

Stephen ordered Wong to watch the smaller alien as he hurried towards Genesis. "Dr. Banner, if the rest of your green friend will not be joining us.."

He opened a portal underneath Bruce and sent him to Central Park. Genesis lifted herself through the portal with Stephen calling her name.

"Someone has to watch him, Stephen," Genesis called back.

He rolled his eyes as he watched Bruce land on the ground. and closed the portal. Turning his attention back at the creatures. Genesis hovered above Bruce and asked, "Get up, come on. We can't-"

It felt as if a bus hit her as Genesis was tackled through the air. She heard a loud clank noise as it sounded like metal hit the ground. Blinking her eyes, she quickly got up to see Iron Man holding her as it appeared he ran into a tree. The tree gave a crack and toppled to the ground.

"Did you just run into a tree?"

Tony got up. "Busy. You're welcome."

She turned and saw the large muscular alien from before. He stomped across the grass towards them as Tony insisted she check on Bruce. She turned and saw him dodging another falling tree. Something grabbed her hood and yanked her back. She choked and felt herself turn as she came face to face with the monster.

"Great," she mumbled.

Iron Man flew by and pulled her from his grip, ripping her hood. "You're at least helpful, unlike-"

"Stephen," she gasped.

Pulling away from him, she flew up and tried to make her way back to the middle of town. A roar stopped her, and she turned to see Tony shredding through the grass and dirt. The monster was holding a large piece of metal above Tony, so she rushed down to stop him before someone else did it for her.

"Hey, man!"

Genesis gasped. "Spiderman!"

"What's up, Mr. Stark? What's up...girl?" the boy in the costume asked.

Tony laid on his back, surprised. "Kid, where'd you come from?"

"Field trip-"

The monster wasted no time and grabbed Peter like he was a doll. He threw him at Genesis and the two of them landed hard on the ground. Genesis groaned as she watched Spiderman shoot a line of web and get back into the air. The monster threw a busted taxi cab but Spiderman yanked it right back at him with his webbing.

"Who are you?"

Genesis looked at him. "I'm...Genesis. Friend of Stephen's."

Spiderman gave a quick nod. "Nice. Who's...What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?"

Iron Man joined them in the air, replying. "He's from space and he's here to steal a necklace...from a wizard."

"A.K.A Stephen," Genesis commented.

"Great, so where is he?"

Genesis gasped when she saw Stephen flying towards them, but it appeared his cape was the one doing the flying. He was lying on his back and appeared unconscious. Iron Man distracted the monster and grunted, "Kid, that's the wizard! Get on it!"

Spiderman and Genesis hurried after him. Genesis gasped as a large billboard flew towards them. "Look out!"

It knocked the boy down but she had to keep going. Genesis staggered when she lost focus and nearly fell to the ground. She noticed the shorter alien following behind Stephen on a large boulder. He had the same abilities as her, she realized.

"Shit.." she mumbled.

Quickly, she held out her hand and tried to use her surroundings to help. She summoned water hydrants to explode, and that seemed to slow him down, but he seemed to know her every move. He sent more objects towards her without even looking or turning around.

"Who the hell is that?" Spiderman panted as he caught up.

"I got him," she replied, quickly.

She focused on the bolder and managed to stop it from moving. The shorter creature fell off but managed to summon more earth to catch him. She went after Stephen and stopped when they heard a large beaming sound. Several street lights crowded around Stephen and yanked his cloak off his body. His lifeless body fell towards the ground and Genesis gasped. Spiderman caught him with a line of his webbing and began to swing away before the ship beamed Stephen up. Spiderman quickly grabbed onto a streetlight

Genesis cried, "Stephen!"

A line of web wrapped around Stephen's wrist. Spiderman gripped the web with one hand and a streetlight with another. He grunted aloud as he tried to keep Stephen from being beamed up. Genesis glanced at Stephen and focused her mind on him.

 _Come on...come down. Please, move._

"Stephen!" she cried when nothing was working.

She flew up and grabbed his arm. Suddenly, they were both beamed up as Spiderman webbed himself onto the ship. Genesis kept her hold on Stephen as they sat inside the dark ship. She shook him and said, "Wake up, Stephen. Stephen?"

The ship moved and they slid across the floor for a moment until the ship moved steadily. Genesis stood up when she heard a sound. Lights turned on above them, and she turned to see the shorter alien creature. "Stay back."

He grinned, but his jaw fell open when he saw her hands glowing. Her eyes turned violet and she gritted her teeth.

"Hand over the wizard," the creature said.

"I don't know who you are, but I will rip that huge forehead off if you come anywhere near him," Genesis growled.

Chains randomly wrapped around her wrists but she fought back. She tried to yank free, but it was pointless. "I admire your determination to protect the Stone, but your efforts are clearly proving...useless."

His dry bony hand cupped her face. He stared into her violet eyes. "Don't you dare touch him."

"I haven't introduced myself properly. Ebony Maw, a child of Thanos. In all my years of serving Thanos...I have not failed him."

"First time for everything," she spat.

They heard Stephen moan and Maw was ready. He lifted Stephen up into the air and surrounded him with dozen of long needles. Genesis watched in horror as Stephen had blood trickling down his face. He was pale and mumbling in agony. Genesis tried to pull against the chains harder and harder, but it did nothing. Ebony Maw turned to her as he watched the purple color leave her eyes.

"You...who are you? There is a power within you that seems..familiar."

He approached her and she leaned herself back. "I don't know anything about-"

His hand grabbed her neck and she choked. "Our entrance. It was you all this time. Thanos will be pleased to know I found the key to-"

She spit in his face, which fueled his anger enough to grip her neck tighter. "Judging by your worthlessness, it seems you have no proper control of the power surging through your veins."

He stuck out his long tongue and licked her cheek as she turned her face away. "Stop."

"With such power, Thanos would reward me handsomely."

One of the needles hovering around Stephen floated towards them and planted itself in her neck. Genesis gave a shriek and shut her eyes. Maw chuckled and circled around her. "Summon your power. It will make it easier to drain every last drop of it out of you. The more you resist, the more painful it will get."

"Stephen.." she whispered, desperately.

Ebony Maw stared outside the large window before them as they roamed through the universe. His hands clasped behind his back and he gave a bored sigh. "The longer the Stone Keeper withholds the Stone, the more my patience wears thin."

The agonizing pain in he neck made Genesis hold back a sob. "H-He doesn't-"

They looked at Stephen when he moaned again. This time, his eyes were open. Genesis fell to her knees when the needle stopped. Ebony Maw turned his attention to Strange, was was blinking himself awake. He noticed Genesis and quickly spotted Ebony Maw approaching him from the shadows.

"In all the time I have served Thanos, I have never failed him," Maw stated, "If we were to reach our destination on Titan, with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be...judgement."

Stephen stared at Ebony Maw, focused. One of the needles inserted itself onto Stephen's cheek, slowly and painfully. He closed his eyes to avoid showing any hint of agony, but he bit his lip. Veins started to appear on his cheek and he exhaled sharply at every breath. Stephen had started sweating and shaking.

"Give me...the Stone," Maw whispered, like a predator.

"He won't give it to you," Genesis managed to mumble due to the pain at her neck.

Maw immediately turned away and walked towards her with more needles. Stephen shook his head and groaned, "No.."

"If you keep interfering, I'll have to do something with that beautiful.." Maw lifted her chin, roughly, "..little mouth of yours."

"Leave her," Stephen demanded as his voice cracked.

Maw grinned with his yellow teeth and chuckled at that.


	15. Chapter 15

Stephen watched Ebony Maw for what felt like hours. Maw had slithered his tongue all over Genesis' face, causing Stephen to grit his teeth and yell, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Give me the Stone," Maw taunted.

"Stephen, don't-"

The chains around her wrists tightened and she cried out in pain. Stephen felt more needles enter his cheeks and he could contain his screams no more. Maw smiled at their torture. "Painful, aren't they?"

Stephen glanced at Genesis in agony. He had to think quickly and draw Maw's attention back to him.

 _You want misery..?_ Stephen thought.

Maw continued. "I see nothing but lost love in your eyes. Pity, you don't know what she's meant to do. Her father-"

Genesis listened carefully but winced when she heard Stephen shriek again form the needles. Maw relished in his pain, and walked over to Stephen.

 _Okay, we got his attention...,_ Stephen thought, wanting to grin.

"Any one of them could..."

They all turned and saw Tony Stark standing behind them. Genesis felt a sense of hope as Tony smirked.

"...could end your friend's life in an instant."

"Yeah, I gotta tell you, he isn't really my friend," Tony shrugged, looking at Strange. "Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy."

Ebony Maw glanced at Genesis. "You have saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential to mine."

"Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies," Tony said as he blasted a hole in the ship's metal wall.

Maw was sucked through the wall, along with Stephen. Genesis screamed his name as Tony hurried to free her. Spiderman appeared from the ceiling and webbed Stephen, catching him before he could be sucked into space. So many voices rang through Stephen's mind. His sister's. Genesis'. Mordo's voice, especially.

Tony shut the hole in the wall as Stephen lay on the floor. Spiderman watched Genesis hurry to his side and help him get up. "Hey, we haven't officially met yet."

Stephen walked towards the large glass window as they continued traveling. "We need to turn this ship around."

Tony scoffed as he joined Strange by the window. "Yeah, now he wants to run. Great plan."

"No, I want to protect the Stone," Stephen spat.

"And I want you to thank me. I'm listening."

Stephen narrowed his eyes and looked Tony in the eye. "For what? Nearly blasting me to space?"

"Who just saved your magical ass? Me."

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet," Stephen chuckled.

Genesis rubbed her aching neck and shook her head. Spiderman's helmet peeled away as he stared at the two grown men arguing. Genesis studied his features. He had brown hair and appeared a lot younger than she imagined.

"Due to the fact.. we're now in a flying doughnut millions of miles from Earth with no backup," Tony scolded.

Spiderman raised his hand. "I'm backup."

Tony and Stephen glanced at the two youngsters. Tony shook his head at Spiderman and waved him away with his hand. "No, you're a stowaway. The adults are talking."

Genesis grimaced. " _I'm_ an adult, actually."

Stephen looked back at Tony. "I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. What is he, your ward?"

"No," Tony sighed as if he had been asked that several times. "What is _she_ your-"

Spiderman stepped up and held out his hand to Stephen. "I'm Peter, by the way."

Genesis approached Tony and said, "Thanks for the help. We both..appreciate it."

Tony stared at her. "Speak for yourself, but no problem. And you are?"

"Genesis. Stephen's..girlfriend," she replied.

Stephen overheard and raised his eyebrows. "Girlfriend?"

They all stopped when the ship turned and made them all wobble. Stephen stared up at the ceiling, curiously. "The ship is self-correcting its course. Things on autopilot."

Stephen turned to Tony and asked, "Can we control it? Steer our way back home?"

Tony ignored him and stared out of the window. Stephen rolled his eyes. "Stark?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm thinking...I'm not so sure we should," Tony said, as if the choice was so hard.

The man was making no sense, Genesis thought. She looked around for a steering wheel but, judging by the size of the enormous wheel, she figured the ship would have to be moved by her. Stephen narrowed his eyes at Tony and said, "I'm not quite sure you understand what's at stake here."

Now it was Tony's turn to get angry. He rushed up to Stephen's face. "No, it's you who doesn't understand that Thanos has been in my head for six years. Since he sent an army in New York, and now he's back. And...I don't know what to do."

Peter blinked at that and glanced at his mentor. Tony sighed and continued, "So, I'm not so sure if we should take the fight to our turf...or his. So I say we take the fight to him."

Stephen looked away from Tony and out the window. Genesis sat down and closed her eyes. She touched the floor with both hands and felt the ship's energy in her hands. Stephen glanced at her and asked, "Can you do it?"

Genesis opened her glowing eyes. "It's your call. I can try, but this thing isn't like moving a book."

Tony grimaced. "Doctor? Do you concur?"

Strange held up his chin. They couldn't endanger Earth. "Alright, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand...if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die."

Genesis eyes stopped glowing and she stared at him. Tony nodded, displeased. "Great. Moral compass. We're straight."

He walked away from Stephen and up to Peter. Genesis stood up and Stephen held out his hand to her. She took it as he asked, "How bad is it?"

He examined her bruised neck and shook his head. Genesis put a hand to his face and sighed. "I'm fine. Sorry. I should've-"

Stephen shushed her. "You're safe. That's a relief beyond measure."

Peter watched the two hug with wide eyes. They pulled away as they awaited the ship to reach its destination. Stephen closed his eyes and Genesis could sense something was wrong. "Stephen?"

"Donna...she won't leave my mind."

"I know. She never will."

He grimaced. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe she's not meant to, Stephen. She's your family."

Peter awkwardly approached them and cleared his throat. "Hey, how's it going? Sorry to, like, bother you guys, but I think we should maybe get to know each other a little more."

Stephen frowned. "Why?"

"Well, if we're going to die together, I'd like to know who I'm dying with," Peter replied, putting his lips into a thin line.

"I'm Genesis. I go to college and...I like to go to the movies," she shrugged.

Felt good to be talking to someone around her age. Well, closer to her age. Peter smiled at her. "Great, maybe we could see one if we.."

Peter slowly lowered his voice when he noticed Stephen giving him a warning glare."Oh..orrr maybe not."

Stephen stepped away. "I need to meditate."

Genesis side-smiled as Peter gave a huge exhale. "Is he always so strict?"

She shrugged. "It's our relationship."

Peter's eyes widened again. "He's..oh, right. That makes..sense?"

"What did you-"

"Hey! So, what's the last movie you saw before...you know, all this?"

Tony called Peter over as he searched the ship. He gave a sigh and excused himself. "I'll see you around. I guess."

"Around the ship?" Genesis giggled.

"Right, exactly. Okay, cool."

She watched his helmet melt over his face once again, and she turned to find Stephen. He was seated on thin air and had his eyes closed. His cloak had found its way back on his shoulders, making Genesis smile. "Did you get a date with him?"

"Stephen," she sighed, slightly annoyed.

"A little young for you, isn't he?"

Genesis folded her arms.

"Or maybe you're looking for someone like Bruce."

She grimaced. "Where's this coming from? Don't you have meditating to do?"

"Come on, sit down."

Genesis stared at him, unsure, but sat down. They sat with their legs crossed, and he stared up at the ceiling. "The Time Stone is...shifting."

"Shifting?"

Stephen held the amulet around his neck and nodded. "These stones have great power, and I'll bet they only increase in power when they sense the others nearby."

Genesis stared at the amulet. "Right."

A random voice gave a long, "Ohhh-"

They both jumped when they saw Peter hanging upside down behind them. Stephen shook his head in annoyance, and Genesis stared in awe at him. His curly brown hair was hanging loose from his head as he waved his hand frantically to apologize.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just saying that it's kind of like Harry Potter, in a way?" Peter asked, curiously.

Genesis gasped. "Yeah, exactly."

Stephen shook his head. "You mean the one..okay, never mind. I never finished those movies, anyway. Can we focus here?"

Peter sealed his lips and paid attention as Stephen continued. "We have to make sure Thanos doesn't get this Stone. If he can control time, he will have easy access to the others. There's no telling what he could do."

Genesis didn't make eye contact with Tony but, from the corner of her eye, she saw him listening to Stephen. Peter was also intensely listening as he slither down to the floor on his web and landed on his feet. "But..why is he doing this?"

"I don't think why is really what matters right now," Genesis said, unsure.

Stephen looked at Peter and said, "She's right."

"So, how do we stop him, then?" Tony asked as he emerged from the shadows of the ship.

"Bruce said his goal was to get the Stones, we just have to delay him as long as we can," Genesis said, noticing Strange turn his face at the mention of Bruce.

Tony stood while everyone else was sitting on the floor. Shrugging, he also sat down and Genesis noticed he was wearing jogging clothes. His face was a little wrinkled, and he appeared to have healing cuts on his cheek. "Parker, get up, we gotta search this ship. No time for yoga right now."

Peter left the two alone, as Stephen sat closer to Genesis and held her hand. "Stephen..?"

"Hmm?"

Genesis hesitated and Stephen lifted her chin. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "I heard that creep saying something about...my father."

Stephen tried not to display any emotion. He swallowed and lowered his eyes. "I heard him."

"What do you think it means?"

"I-I don't know."

"Do you think my father was in connection with Thanos?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"But what did he mean?"

Stephen grew irritated. "I don't know, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I know you know. You saw something inside my head and you don't want to tell me."

Her eyes started to turn purple and Stephen stared and studied her face. "Gen...your father was in league with Dormammu. He was a powerful being in the universe, one of many. All I can say is that I have no doubt he was in connection with other beings...including Thanos. Your father had a high position with Dormammu. I don't know who he had to get through to gain that power. That's the honest truth."

Genesis stared at him desperately. "He said I was meant to be part of something. Something I had to do. Or that I was...meant for."

Stephen wanted to drop the conversation as he closed his eyes and nodded, exhausted. "Gen, I don't-"

She lunged at him and held his face in her hands. Her teeth clenched as she tried to enter his mind. Stephen's mouth hung open as he was caught by surprise. Her violet eyes stared into his and he felt her surging through his memories. He tried to fight back, but he felt as if he couldn't move.

"Gen!"

She gave a frustrated groan as she kept looking. Stephen had never felt such intense power in his mind. Not even his own. Suddenly, Genesis was yanked away. Peter pulled her into his arms and lifted her up towards the ceiling with a line of webbing. Tony hurried to Stephen as they both glanced up at Genesis and Peter above them.

"Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Tony asked Stephen.

Stephen watched Genesis struggle against Peter's grip.

"Mr. Stark, I'm gonna drop her if she doesn't..rrgh, stop!"

"Let her go," Stephen said to Peter.

"Uh, yeah, bad call. Don't let her go," Tony told Peter, raising an eyebrow.

"She's just angry. This is beyond your control," Stephen urged Tony.

"You really have this bad habit of not thanking people," Tony snapped.

Stephen ignored him and flew up to the ceiling. He shushed Genesis as she kept struggling. She watched him hold out his hands for her and she saw the scars. Her boiling anger slowly simmered down. Her eyes returned to their normal color as Stephen took her from Peter. Peter's helmet melted back, revealing his terrified face. Stephen thanked him and returned to the ground with Genesis. She was trembling. Tony stared as he mentally prepared himself for he to make another rash move.

"She needs to sleep. Try not to make so much noise," Stephen said, walking towards the window.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephen watched Genesis sleep on the ground. Just by looking at her, all he could think of was Kaecilius. What was his plan? Was Genesis part of some plan to create a bridge for Thanos? Stephen felt as if he needed Wong more than ever. He muttered a small prayer for Wong, who was still on Earth. Stephen could only hope he was alright, protecting the Sanctum. He turned to the window when he saw them approaching their destination: Titan.

"Hey," he said, gently to Genesis. "Wake up, Gen."

Peter also stared out of the window and turned to Tony. "What's going on?"

"I think we're here," Stephen said as Genesis got to her feet.

"Kid, over here. Gotta move this thing," Tony said as he approached the large steering mechanism for the ship.

Genesis couldn't even look at Stephen. He understood, and held her hand. The ship wobbled and they all gasped, trying to keep their balance. Stephen flew up and Genesis called out to him. "What're you doing?"

"Looks like we have a rough landing coming," Stephen replied as he held his fingers in formation.

He summoned the Spell of Seraphim, causing the ship to slow down a bit and create a spherical shield around it. Genesis braced for impact as the ship made its landing. It ran through the terrain until it made a quick stop. The group gathered together as Tony glanced at Stephen who joined them on the ground. "You alright? I owe you one."

Stephen gave him a nod and stood by Genesis. "You okay?"

Peter hung form the ceiling upside down with his webbing and said, "Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I end up eating you, I'm sorry."

Tony shook his head and pointed a finger at him. "I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?"

Peter shook his head, quickly. "I'm trying to say something's coming."

Genesis grimaced. "What do you-"

A grenade rolled into their view and Stephen wrapped his cloak around Genesis as quickly as he could. It exploded, sending them all in different directions. Genesis landed hard on the ground as Stephen already lifted himself in the air. Another grenade went off as a large blue man came lunging at Stephen, yelling, "THANOS!"

Stephen stood in front of Genesis and deflected the man's large knife with his shields. The Cloak flew off Stephen's shoulders and onto the man's face. It smothered him to the ground as he gave muffled roars. Genesis quickly got up as she saw Peter get kicked in the chest by a human-looking being wearing a helmet with red eyes. She hurried over to him, but stopped when she saw a young woman appear before her. She had large black eyes and a pale face.

"Aaah!" Genesis cried as she stumbled back and onto the floor at the sight of, what appeared to be, antennas coming out of the woman's head.

The antennas seemed to call out to her as she felt drawn to them. Spiderman crawled over to her and tried to pull Genesis away from the woman. "Come on, hey! Wake up!"

He turned to the woman and cried, "Please don't plant your eggs in me!"

"Die, blanket of death!"

Genesis stared up at the ceiling as she felt her mind fill with what felt like billions of words. Her eyes were wide open. Peter shot webs around the bug-woman and she grunted aloud. Genesis sat up and gasped when she saw the bug-woman falling ontop of her. They both groaned and stared at each other.

"Everybody stay where you are. Chill the F out," the red-eyed man said as he removed his helmet.

He had Spiderman in a headlock and aimed a gun at his head. Genesis and the bug-woman turned when he spoke. "I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora?"

Genesis felt the air being squeezed out of her as the woman remained on top of her. "Could you...get off of me..?"

"Do it! You shoot my guy, I shoot yours," Tony said as he stood above the blue man from before.

"Do it, Quill!I can take it!" he shouted.

The bug-woman cried out, worriedly, "No! He can't take it!"

Stephen shook his head and said, non-emotionally, "She's right. You can't."

The man with red eyes looked a bit young. He had a small beard, and caramel colored hair. Something about him resembled Thor, Genesis noticed.

He kept yelling. "Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? Fine, I'll kill all four of you and beat it out of Thanos myself!"

Stephen grimaced and spoke up. "Wait, what? Thanos? Alright, let me ask _you_ this one time: What master do you serve?"

The bearded man looked offended and disgusted. His face wrinkled. "What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? Jesus?"

Genesis tried to sit up. "You're from Earth, right?"

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri!"

The bug-woman looked Genesis in the eye and said, "You seem anxious. You can barely breathe."

"Maybe because you're on top of me," Genesis panted.

"Oh," the woman said as she tried to roll off of her.

"I'm here to kill Thanos. He stole my girlfriend. Wait, who are you?" the bearded man asked.

Spiderman removed his helmet, nervously and replied, "We're the Avengers, man."

The bug-woman lifted her head up, happily. "You're the ones Thor told us about!"

Genesis blinked and sat up. "You know Thor?"

Stephen was already at Genesis' side and asked, "Where is he now?"

"Nivadellir," the bug-woman said, finally standing up.

Genesis and Strange removed the webbing and freed her. She smiled widely. "Thank you!"

Stephen put a hand on Genesis' shoulder and wanted to pull her away from the odd-looking young woman. She resembled some sort of bug to him. "What's...excuse me..what..are you?"

The woman smiled again. "I am Mantis! I was raised by the Priests of Pama. And you are?"

The two stared at her and slowly introduced themselves. "I'm Genesis and this is Stephen. We come from..Earth."

The bearded man stepped between them, clearing his throat. "Star Lord, pleasure to meet fellow Earthians."

Genesis chuckled. "Star Lord? That's really your name?"

"Peter Quill, if that makes you chill out," Star Lord sighed.

Stephen rolled his eyes and stood next to Genesis. "We're on Titan. One of Thanos' goons was heading here, on this ship, so it's only a matter of time before Thanos gets here."

Tony spoke up. "He's right. We need to head out and plan. Let's move."

Spiderman followed after Tony while Quill and his crew remained behind. Stephen shook his head at that, motioning for Genesis to head out.


	17. Chapter 17

"The _heck_ happened to this place?" Quill asked.

Stephen could sense it too The gravitational pull was a bit off. Mantis had already taken advantage of the opportunity and had been jumping around as the group remained together. Tony turned his head as he scanned the planet. Most of it looked as if there had been previous life on it. Burned down buildings, abandoned homes. He turned to Peter who was also trying his best to take in the environment. Stephen put a hand on Genesis' shoulder, and asked if she was alright.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Don't. Let's just get through this, and then, we can talk. But, first, I have a favor."

She leaned closer to him. "What do you mean?"

He lowered his gaze to his amulet, and Genesis grimaced. Tony spoke up, loudly, "Okay, we need a plan. Everybody, over here."

Stephen ignored Tony's orders and lifted himself off the ground, closing his eyes. He sat in midair and crossed his legs apple sauce style. Genesis stared as his head blurred as it seemed to twist and turn at a quick speed. While everyone else listened to Stark, she stepped closer to Stephen and wondered what he was doing.

"Stephen?"

He didn't seem to hear her. Suddenly, he gave random gasps. Green orbs appeared around his wrists and she saw the amulet giving its emerald glow. Genesis knew Stephen would probably forbid it, but she decided to try and read his mind. At times, Stephen's mind was the most difficult for her to enter. He had learned to block his mind so well. She, too, lifted herself off the ground, remembering Stephen's techniques on how to keep herself afloat.

Her eyes turned purple as she lifted her hands from her sides and searched.

 _..._

 _"..."_

 _"..no place..to..d.e.e...e"_

 _"..eve..?"_

 _"He w...n.."_

 _"...en!"_

 _Bodies lay on the ground. Genesis turned and she saw Stephen with someone else. It appeared to be Tony. She walked closer and gasped when she felt herself step on someone. The man had blonde hair and his face was covered in dirt and dry blood. In his hand, he held a shield. It was broken in half._

 _"Captain-"_

 _Before Genesis could finish, Tony gasped and almost went insane at the sight of the Captain lying on the ground. There were stars and countless galaxies surrounding them in the darkness. Tony sobbed as he rushed to the Captain's side._

 _He gripped Tony's shirt, barely able to speak. He was in so much agony. "Y-ou...could've..saved us. Why..didn't you do more?"_

 _Tony's face filled with terror as Captain America's eyes became lifeless. Genesis could barely swallow what happened before another scene appeared. Then another. Every scene...showed death. Her lip trembled. She looked at Stephen to see his reaction, but he was serious and silent._

 _"You see why this has to be done, Gen?"_

 _She could barely say a word._

 _"You have to do this."_

A rush of her own energy pulled her out and she felt herself land hard on her back. Mantis was already at her side, helping her sit up. "You are alright. It's alright."

Mantis knew better than anyone that Genesis was not alright. She was shaking and could feel that she had just witnessed death and terrible images. Tony was helping Stephen, who had also woken from his visions. Star Lord stood by Spiderman, placing his hand son his hips. The group stared at them, waiting for some explanation.

"I went forward in time to view all alternative futures," Stephen gasped, as Tony held him up.

"What?" Star Lord asked, stepping closer.

"To see all possible outcomes of the coming conflict," Stephen replied.

Genesis stared at him as well. She knew what he had seen. Part of it, anyway.

Tony grew curious as he narrowed his eyes. "How many did you see?"

"14,000,605."

The group watched in silence. Tony glanced at each of them, and then back to Strange.

"How many did we win?" Tony asked, not knowing if he was ready for the answer.

Stephen gave a light sigh. "One."

Genesis lowered her eyes as she breathed heavily. Mantis studied her with her large eyes, which would've made her uncomfortable a few moments ago. However, nothing could compare to what she and Stephen saw. Tony gave a sigh through his nose, as he realized this was the team that he was going to be stuck with.

"This is it," he mumbled.

"Thanos is coming very soon. We need to be ready to take him down."

Tony stepped up. "Doc's right. Everybody listen up, and listen good."

Spiderman proudly stepped up by Genesis as his mask went back on over his face. Mantis stood as well, as her antennas glowed. Genesis raised her eyebrows as Stephen held her hand, but neither said a word.

"So, what do we know about this guy?"

Star Lord spoke up first, scratching his nose as he spoke. "He's got this huge glove where he keeps the Stones he's found so far."

"His power glove," Drax said, randomly.

"Yeah, from what I remember he's only got a few of them left to find."

"How many is 'a few'?" Stephen asked.

"About 2 or 3," Peter Quill replied, lowering his eyes.

"So he can only use them when with this..glove on?" Stephen asked Peter.

Quill nodded as Tony looked at Stephen. "So, we take him down long enough to get that thing off."

"It's going to take all of us," Spiderman commented with a gulp.

Tony put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Stephen gave a small stare at Genesis. "Think you can read this guy?"

Genesis shook her head, and he frowned. "I'm going to gave to meet with him, first."

Tony grimaced when he overhear this. "Wait, wait, what do you mean?"

Before Stephen could explain, Genesis spoke up. "He's right. If anyone is going to do the talking with Thanos, it should be Stephen."

Mantis stared at the sorcerer and gave a nod of agreement. "I believe they are right."

Glancing up, Tony got an idea as he looked at the universe above them. Peter Quill stepped up and said, "Well, when we get him down, I want the final blow here."

Spiderman looked at Tony for a comment, but they all remained silent. Stephen shook his head at that, replying, "Look, I don't know what quarrel you have with him, but our main goal is to remove the glove from his hand. That's it."

Star Lord glared at him as he took a step forward. "He took my girl. He's a nutsack of crazy. I get the final blow."

"Just help us get the damn thing off his hand, and you'll get your chance," Tony spoke up.

"The metal man is right, Quill," Drax whispered to Star Lord.


	18. Chapter 18

None except the Guardians knew what to expect. Mantis remained with Genesis and Stephen while they all organized Tony's plan. Star Lord and Drax spent most of the time describing Thanos to all of them.

"He's mostly purple. Got a big chin," Quill described motioning his hand around his chin.

"But, how do these Stones work?" Spiderman asked.

Quill looked down at the young boy and replied, "I know one of them is tricky. He said it helps him shape reality or something like that."

Stephen grimaced. "Meaning?"

Quill wasn't exactly sure how to explain. He thought really hard, as Stephen awaited his answer. "Well...he was able to make the room look like an entirely different place. People and things that weren't there...were there. He just used his glove and he could make things appear."

This was more serious than Stephen could've imagined. A stone that could warp reality as they knew it. He had heard of such magic, but he had spent most of his time working and studying on the Time Stone.

Peter Quill stared at his pistol, when he got an idea. He gave a small whistle to get everyone's attention. "We're going to need a code. Something that'll, you know, help us know who's real and who's not."

Tony, as usual, ignored everyone else and flew off towards the large remains that seemed to cover the entire planet. He stood by a large brick pillar and glanced up at its massive height. He patted it twice with his hand, and mumbled, "Could use this."

A gust of wind flew across the terrain and he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from inhaling the smell. The last thing he needed was something to make his headache worse. He'd had this headache since they arrived. It could've been the alien planet. He wasn't sure. The others seemed alright and unaffected.

"Stephen's not good with thank you's," a voice said.

He turned to see Genesis making her way towards him. Her flying looked a little sloppy, he noticed. Nothing as graceful as, say, Wanda or Vision. The very thought of them made him think of Steve. Back on Earth doing God knows what?

"Sorry about that," the young girl said, as she landed in front of him.

Shaking his head, he asked, "You got a name?"

She grimaced. "Did I not tell you my name?"

He shrugged as he returned his focus on the pillar. "Well, we're probably going to die here so knowing your name doesn't make much of a difference, I reckon."

She side-smiled and followed his gaze to the pillar. "We're not going to die here. I think we've got this."

"Look, you and Peter are too young to even be here, and I've already got his aunt on my ass to keep him safe. I just...don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should have your wizard boyfriend get you someplace safe."

"If there was a safe place to go, I would. But if Thanos snaps his fingers, no one is safe," Genesis replied, quietly.

"Well, you're not getting anywhere with that flying, I can tell you that," Tony said as he brushed past her.

Genesis frowned at that. And magically appeared in front of Tony, making him freeze. "I get that you're scared, okay? I am too. I think we all are."

Tony examined her carefully. Her brown skin and, suddenly, purple eyes. They glowed. "Stay out of the way. This isn't your fight."

Her mouth opened, but she knew words were fruitless. He stared at her, waiting for her to speak and felt triumphant when she didn't. He walked away from her again, and she appeared in front of him again. "Listen, I know that you've risked your life a lot of times. You're kind of used to this. The only hard thing I had to do was get into college. This...isn't my thing, I guess. But-"

"Gen."

They turned and saw Stephen flying towards them. He glanced at Tony and said, "He's close."

Tony's blood went cold and he nodded. "Have her stay here. I need to bring Peter-"

"There's no time to discuss this, Stark. We need you. _Now,"_ Stephen said, firmly.

Stephen motioned for Genesis to follow him back as he flew ahead of them. She turned to face Tony and mumbled, "I know what you fear. I saw it."

Before he could give a witty comeback, she flew off. He glanced at the pillar and gave a deep inhale. His helmet went on and he was ready for action. With all his strength, he dug his hands into the ground at the pillar's base and grit his teeth. Grunting loudly, he lifted the pillar out of the ground. Dust and debris went everywhere as it was finally in his arms.

"Let's get this up," he grunted.

Stephen returned with Genesis as Mantis stared up at her. Spiderman glanced at Drax and asked, "We're all clear on the plan, right?"

Their eyes went up when they could see Tony flying up with the pillar. Mantis widened her eyes. "What is he doing?"

"Present for Thanos," Peter Parker replied, smiling.

"Okay, Mantis, stay out of sight until you see a chance to bring the big man down," Star Lord ordered, pointing at Mantis.

"There's some remains over there that should be far enough if things get too ugly. But an easy run to get back when we need her," Genesis suggested, motioning to where she and Stephen just flew from.

Star Lord winked at Mantis and she obeyed. Mantis climbed onto Genesis' back and they flew off.

"I'll be over there. I want to be close to this prick," Star Lord commented.

Drax nodded, quickly. "As do I."

"We're all clear, now go. He's here."

They all silently glanced at each other and hurried off. Meanwhile, Genesis put Mantis down and said, "Okay, you good here?"

"I am good here, yes," the young bugwoman replied.

She held Genesis by the hand, making her stop and stare. "I think you should stay. Your wizard man wants you safe."

Genesis grimaced. "He needs my help, what do you-"

"He does. But, he also wants you safe. He-"

Genesis took her hand back, shaking her head. Mantis pleaded with her eyes, but there was no time. "Just stay low."

They both crouched down as soon as they heard a thunderous noise. A large purple cloud with black smoke appeared and Mantis gasped. She knew who had arrived. Thanos stepped out of the cloud, looking around. He seemed familiar with the planet. A part of Genesis wanted to try and search his mind, but she thought it would be too risky. They needed to make him think Stephen was alone. Genesis stepped away from where they hid to try and get a closer look. She knew the time to fight was close, but she had barely been trained for it. Glancing at her hands, she prayed for them not to fail her.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephen sat down in the rubble and watched the purple titan walk onto the planet. With a calm voice, Stephen spoke up, "Oh yeah. You're much more of a Thanos."

Thanos tilted his head, not noticing Stephen at first, and not seeming threatened by him at all. Afree a pause, Thanos said, "I take it the Maw is dead."

Stephen said nothing, but gave a small nod. Thanos lowered his head. "This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission."

"You may regret that."

Thanos laid his eyes upon the amulet around Stephen's neck. Stephen remained unhindered.

"He brought you face-to-face with the master of the Mystic Arts," he continued.

Genesis caught a glimpse of Peter Quill hiding nearby, gun held close to his chest. He smirked in awe at Stephen's statement. He looked at Genesis as if she was lucky. She shook her head. Now was not the time for anyone to get cocky. They heard Thanos step closer to Stephen, and Genesis held her breath.

"And where do you think he brought you?"

Stephen glanced around. "Let me guess, your home?"

The titan lowered his eyes as he raised the gauntlet up. A scarlet, red light glowed from his knuckles as the entire planet faded into its previous structure. There was life and greenery again. Stephen raised his eyebrows in amazement at the magic before him, also taking note of it. Genesis gave a slight gasp at the image Thanos easily created.

"Genocide," Stephen muttered as Genesis returned her attention to the conversation.

"They called me a madman," Thanos went on. "And when what I predicted came to pass..."

The image returned to its current form and the remains of the planet returned. Stephen narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Congratulations, you're a prophet."

"I'm a survivor," Thanos argued.

"Who wants to murder trillions," Stephen spat.

Thanos raised his unloved right hand and snapped his fingers. "With a single snap of my fingers and all six stones, half the universe would cease to exist. I call that mercy."

Stephen stood up, angered. "And then what?"

"And then, I'd rest. Watch the sun rise on a grateful universe."

Peter Quill felt anger boiling inside him. He grit his teeth at that statement, and slowly rose from his hiding spot. Genesis felt chills at hearing Thanos speak.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills," Thanos said, surprisingly sadly.

Stephen slammed his fists together and summoned his scarlet orbs. "I think you'll find our will equal to yours."

"Our?' Thanos grimaced.

Suddenly, Tony brought the pillar from before crashing down upon the titan. Genesis flew up into the air and gasped. Tony smirked behind his helmet and said, "Piece of cake, Quill!"

Genesis sensed life under the pillar. Perhaps even more stronger than before the strike, "No, he's still alive."

Peter flew up with his rocketboots, shaking his head at Tony. "Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off."

"Go!" Stephen yelled out.

Spiderman jumped up and sprayed webbing over Thanos' eyes. He kocked him in the face, allowing Drax a moment to slice his knife at the back of his legs. Thanos grunted in anger as he punched blindly. He sent Drax flying as he struck him. Stephen created a large, scarlet knife with his magic and struck Thanos several times. Peter Quill flew towards the titan along with Genesis.

"He's moving fast. Get me close to him!"

Genesis didn't know what he meant until he shut his boots off and fell through the air. She hurried towards him and caught him. When they got closer to Thanos, Star Lord placed a device on the titan's back.

"Boom!" Star Lord yelled with a smirk.

The device exploded as Thanos ripped off the webbing from his face. Genesis threw Peter through a portal that Stephen opened. She flew back to help Stephen take on Thanos. Suddenly, a small ship crashed onto Thanos and everyone watched as a young, blue woman joined the fight.

"Where is Gamora?"

No one had time for questions as they kept the fight going. Stephen opened several portals to allow Spiderman several strikes at Thanos.

"Magic! Magic with a kick!"

Stephen's cloak wrapped itself around the gauntlet. Genesis landed by Stephen as they watched him struggle with the cloak. "Will it hold him?"

"Not for long," he panted.

Thanos grabbed Spiderman and slammed him onto the ground, "Insect."

He threw the boy across the air and he slammed on top of Genesis. Stephen narrowed his eyes at Thanos, as he helped her get up. Closing his eyes, he created long strands of vines that sparked like fire. He whipped them towards Thanos' gloved hand and held it tightly. Quill placed another device by Thanos' free hand and trapped it in a zap of electricity. Drax knocked the titan to one knee as Mantis appeared through a portal and onto Thanos' shoulders. She took his head into her hands and grunted, loudly.

Genesis held out her hand as they both out him into a small trance. Many zaps pierced her mind, as she groaned. Mantis felt the pain as well, but they held on.

Tony grabbed the gauntlet and started pulling. "Is he under?"

Thanos' eyes turned gray as Mantis cried, "Be quick! He is very strong!"

Stephen hurried to Genesis as she groaned. "You got it. You got him. Hang on."

Tony and Spiderman both pulled on the gauntlet as Quill removed his helmet. He approached the titan with a smug look on his face. Genesis felt Thanos fighting back with her mind, as she was flooded with memories.

 _Go to Earth...infinity stones...Kaecilius...do not fail, Dormammu.._

 _...my...child...get_ _distracted...don't..._

 _Do not fail...Thanos will...deal with you..._

Genesis cried out in agony as she lost her hold. She fell backwards as Stephen caught her in his arms. "Gen! Genesis?"

Mantis continued holding the titan as best as she could. Stephen stroked Genesis' cheek and whispered, "It's okay. You're alright."

"Father..."

He grimaced. "Your father?"

"Kae...cilius."

Stephen cupped her cheek and spoke, gently. "Did you see him?" What happened?"

"He thought of me. Tried to find me. With his power."

"Find you?"

Genesis closed her eyes as she tried to remember what she saw. It happened to fast. "He wanted to help Dormammu, but he kept getting distracted with...using his new powers...to find me."

"Thanos doesn't know who you are," Stephen guessed as he watched the group attempting to remove the gauntlet.

Meanwhile, Quill approaches Thanos, demanding to know where Gamora was. Mantis groaned in agony. "He is in anguish!"

"Good," Quill nodded.

"He...he mourns!"

Drax held onto one of the titan's legs and asked, "What does this monster have to mourn?"

"Gamora."

They all turned at the blue woman who spoke up. Quill grimaced, "Nebula..?"

"He went and took her to Vormir. He returned with the Soul Stone. She didn't."

Tony had no time to listen as he pulled the gauntlet even harder. He watched Quill's face turn into rage and yelled, "Quill, cool it. We've almost got this off!"

"Tell me she's lying! Asshole! Tell me you didn't do it!"

Thanos, barely able to speak, replied, "I...had to."

Quill's eyes listened with tears as he growled, "No, you didn't. No! You didn't!"

Tony stared in shock as Quill struck Thanos in the face. Spiderman kept pulling as Tony pulled Star Lord away. "No! Noooo!"

Thanos awakened and Genesis gasped. Stephen turned as he saw the group losing control. "Come on!"

Thanos thrusted his head into Mantis' face and her grip loosened. He swung Spiderman away as he grabbed Mantis and threw her across the air. Genesis shot up into the air to catch her before she could hit the ground. Spiderman swing over as quickly as he could.

"She okay? What do we do now?"

Genesis painted, loudly as she laid Mantis down. "Watch her, Peter. I have to help them."

"But, I have-"

"Stay!" Genesis scolded.

She floated up and froze when they heard a large noise. Spiderman opened his helmet and gasped. A large moon hurddled towards the planet as Tony tried to fly away from it. Too later. It crushed him and sent a huge quake along the terrain. Several of the guardians unconscious bodies filled the air as Genesis gasped.

"Peter, help me!"

They both went across the planet as the gravity went spinning. They made their way across, gathering everyone to safety.

"I got you! Got you! Sorry, I don't remember everybody's names!"

Genesis spotted Quill and carried him in her arms. "You're okay, you're okay."

Peter webbed them all together, along with Mantis. She had a large bruise on her head.

"Aw, man," Peter painted, "That looks bad."

Genesis looked around but saw no sign of Stephen. Suddenly, small comets began falling from the sky. Devris from the moon, she realized.

"Get them to safety!"

"On it," Peter yelled back.

Stephen appeared, or sever al of him appeared. Hundreds of Stephens filled the sky as Genesis gazed up in awe. They all whipped strands of magic and entrapped Thanos. Genesis tried dulling his mind again, but one squeeze of his fist and he sent them both flying back. Stephen, as usual, flew back in no time and opened the mirror dimension.

Genesis cursed herself. "Come on. Damn it."

Clenching her fists, she tried to enter again. It was no use. She glanced back at Thanos again, as he grabbed Stephen by the neck. He squirmed at his grip, as Genesis hurried towards them.

"You're full of tricks, wizard. But you never once used your greatest weapon," Thanos smirked as he ripped the amulet of his neck.

Stephen grunted as he struggled to gain breath. Genesis watched as Thanos crushed the Eye into tiny pieces. No stone. Thanos grinned in anger, and said, "A fake."

Genesis watched him toss Stephen aside. Thanos turned his attention to her as she tried to help Stephen. His face had several scratches. She laid his head on her lap as she tried to wake him up.

"You."

His voice sent chills again. Genesis turned as Thanos approached them. "Who are you?"

She didn't know how to respond. Her hand glowed as she warned him to stay back. "Get back."

"You and the Mantis entered my mind. But you were too weak. Your weakness opened up your memories to me, and I saw a glimpse of who you were."

She stood up, carefully. "I'm no one. I'm only here-"

A sudden force dragged her towards Thanos in a flash. He held her small neck in his hand as she started to tremble in fear. His eyes dug into hers as he took in her fear.

"Kaecilius' daughter."

She was too frightened to lie. To do anything. He was much bigger up close than from afar. He shushed her as she started to shake even more. "He never stopped looking for you. It angered Dormammu. And me. Kaecilius never saw the big picture. He saw his daughter, while Dormammu saw a door."

Genesis prayed someone would come. Anyone.

"Until now, I understand your father. I, too, lost my daughter. I know the pain and the loss you feel. But it will all end soon enough. No one could replace my little one, but you seem as weak as she was when I first found her. You'll do."

"Get your hands off the girl," Tony said from behind.

Genesis gave a small gasp, but Thanos held onto her. Tony's helmet peeled back, as he watched the girl tremble.

"Stark," Thanos grinned.

"You know me?"

"You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

Tony shook his head. "My only curse is you."


	20. Chapter 20

Thanos stared at Tony for a brief moment before he grinned. He raised his gloved hand and everything went dark when he bashed her in the head.

"No!" Tony yelled as he flew in Thanos' direction.

The titan let her body slump to the ground, at his feet, returning his attention to Tony. All the noise managed to wake Genesis up, but by then, the fight had gotten worse. Her eyes blinked several times as she fought the enormous headache she had. They finally opened as she watched Tony take several blows to his helmet. The helmet broke as his suit seemed to fall apart. Genesis shaking my tried to get up, but stopped when she heard a slicing noise and Tony groan.

Thanos stood mightily above him as he had stabbed him a piece of Tony's armor. Genesis felt so dazed, but she managed to raise her head from the ground. Tony had blood seeping from his mouth as he sat down in agony. Thanos grabbed him by his head, and smiled in triumph.

"You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive," Thanos said, slowly.

He let go of Tony and aimed the gauntlet at him. Tony looked straight at him, moaning and trying not to cough up blood. Suddenly, the gauntlet burned in his hand, and he groaned. Tony turned to see Genesis' eyes glowing again. She grit her teeth and yelled as she drew her power to the glove.

Tony watched her try to stand and keep her hand steadily held out. The more power she used, the more pain she felt in her head. Thanos closed his fist and used a force to bring her back into his grip. He held her neck tightly as she managed to bring her leg up and kick his large jaw.

"Your false hope in your power is your weakness," Thanos spat.

He studied her as she struggled, and couldn't take his eyes off of her glowing ones.

"Still," he said, "I think you'll prove very useful in helping me with an heir to my new world."

Tony gazed in horror at what he just heard. The girl struggled even harder, and he could do nothing. His wound was killing him. He felt his vision blur and just breathing made his side sting more. The giant titan held her close to his chest, like a stuffed animal. He aimed his gauntlet at Tony once again, with no one to stop him.

"I hope they remember you."

Tony trembled at that.

"Stop!"

They all turned and saw Stephen, awake and sitting up. He winced as he spoke, holding his arm. Genesis remembered his cast and sling prior to all this. He must've injured it again.

"Spare his life...and I will give you the stone," he bargained.

Tony grimaced and shook his head. Thanos looked at Stephen and then at Tony, suspiciously. Genesis felt tears coming, as Stephen looked at her.

"No tricks," Thanos said, firmly.

He aimed the gauntlet at Stephen now, who shook his head. "I don't have it."

Before he could continue, Thanos squeezed Genesis' throat. She wheeze and kicked her legs, fighting for air. Stephen's eyes widened and Tony cried, "Strange!"

"Where is the Time Stone?" Thanos roared.

Stephen held up his hands, shouting, "Stop! She has it! Gen!"

Thanos loosened his grip on her as she shook her head. "Stephen...please."

Stephen stared at her, and spoke gently. "Gen, give it to him. Please, just put her down."

After a pause, Thanos put her down but kept a hand on her shoulder. His large face leaned close to her ear as he spoke quietly. "The stone, please."

"Don't," Tony mumbled, helplessly.

Thanos chuckled at her shaking. Genesis held up her hand and the stone slowly appeared in her palm. Stephen watched it glow as she handed it to Thanos. The titan took it and released his hold on her shoulder. She hurried to Stephen as he hugged her. The glove glowed and zapped like lightning once the stone was placed on.

Tony gave a sigh of defeat once Thanos smiled. Stephen held Genesis tightly as they all waited for the titan to speak.

"One more to go," Thanos grinned.

He approached Stephen and held out his hand. "The girl."

Genesis felt Stephen let her go. She looked at him disbelief, but he motioned for her to go.

"Stephen.."

He held both of her hands, tightly. "I love you. Remember that."

Her eyes glowed with anger as she felt Thanos pick her up as if she weighed nothing. She thrashed and screamed as Stephen turned his head away, unable to watch. He felt pressure in his throat as she cried out his name.

And as quickly as he came, Thanos disappeared. Tony turned to Stephen in utter shock asking, "Why did you do that?"

Stephen could barely answer. "We're in the Endgame now."


	21. Chapter 21

_A few weeks later..._

She woke up to the sound of fire cracking. Her head didn't hurt anymore, and she didn't feel at all sore or tired. Slowly, she sat up and realized she was in a wooden, little shelter. It had to be morning. There were no birds or cars. No noises. Genesis sat in shock when she realized she was in a worn out gown. It looked like a white bed sheet that someone tore up and sewed into a laughable excuse of a gown.

She was barefoot and alone. There was a table with a few pots and a kettle. The fire was small, and no one else was around. Suddenly, all her memories started flooding in again.

 _Stephen. The Stones. Tony Stark._

Her thought were interrupted by her worst nightmare. His large footsteps made her shiver, and his grunting boomed in her ears. Thanos came in, wearing a white T shirt. He didn't seem shocked to find her awake. He came in with an empty basket, and placed it on the table. Quickly, she got up to summon her power, and blasted him in the head. He fell to the side with a grunt and chuckled. This angered her more as she readied another blast.

Bubbles filled the air. She grimaced and noticed Thanos was gone. She stood, frozen and confused. Something cold and metal pressed against her head and she gasped.

"You should be more grateful. I could kill you in any way imaginable, yet you continue to despise me."

"I hate you because you're a monster," she spat.

"Would a monster single out a weak, little being like you? I chose to be even more merciful towards you than the rest of the universe. More than my own daughter," he said, lowering his voice at the last sentence.

Genesis shook her head. "I never asked for this."

"No, you weren't. You were chosen," he corrected her.

"You're insane."

Thanos smiled. "Strange couldn't see you for what you are. He let love blind him to endless power and opportunities. I have plans for you, and I plan on getting to know you in the process."

Genesis took deep breaths before speaking. "And if I don't?"

"That's up to you. We're millions of miles from any civilized planet, and any source of food. I think the wise choice would be for you to stay."

His large hand turned her around so she would face him. He gently gripped her chin and held it up. "And in time, you will provide this perfect universe with an heir to overlook it after my time."

She felt her eyes burn with tears. "Never."

He didn't seem at all bothered. "In the meantime, make yourself at home. I'll be making breakfast."

She watched him approach the counter as she ran outside the shelter. This definitely wasn't Earth. There was a large garden before her. The sky was a bright yellow color and made the land look warm. Thanos' armor hung up on a wooden pole, almost like a scarecrow. Genesis hugged herself as she sat on the steps in front of the entrance.

After several minutes, Thanos joined her at the steps. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She said nothing. He looked at the horizon and sighed in contentment. Genesis felt disgusted in the clothes she wore, and gazed at the titan. "I want my old clothes."

"I burned them. They're gone."

She narrowed her eyes. "You changed my clothes while I was asleep."

Thanos looked offended by that. "I did nothing to you."

Scoffing, she asked, "I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I'm not the monster you think I am. I gain no pleasure in doing such things without a woman's consent."

Genesis only got more and more angry. "No, but you take pleasure in holding them hostage and forcing them into a pregnancy."

He angrily stood up and towered over her. She took a step back but her face didn't change.

"I'm not going to force you. Overtime, you'll come to your senses," he said, touching her hair with his ungloved hand.

She slapped his hand. "How did I fall asleep? And for how long?'

Thanos sat back down and replied, "I put you to sleep because you refused to cooperate. And I needed to make sure you didn't leave when I went to Earth to get the final stone."

Genesis couldn't believe it. She looked at the gauntlet and noticed he had all the stones on it. Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped. "No."

"I completed my mission. Half of the universe is gone," he said, unphased.

She slumped to her knees in shock. How could this have happened? Was Stephen still alive? Wong? Thanos stared at her, irritated by her reaction.

"If I remember correctly, you're only here because the wizard handed you over to me."

That made her freeze. She remembered how it happened. She fought the idea of it being true. Her hands glowed purple as she held back a sob. "You-"

A blast to her stomach knocked her several feet away and onto her back. Her gown was now black and smoking. Slowly, she sat up as he walked towards her with the power stone glowing on the glove. She tried to scoot away but he grabbed her and held her up. She screamed as he picked her up. Then, he hugged her. She trembled in confusion as he spoke quietly.

"Forgive me. I don't want this life...for either of us."

 **T H E. E N D ?**

 **A/N: I'm thinking of ending this story here and starting up a sequel right where Endgame begins. I know a lot of people still haven't seen Endgame, but the first few chapters will mostly deal with the relationship between Genesis and Thanos. I'm not going to update it that often because I know people still want to see the movie, although I'm sure most hardcore MCU fans have already seen it. So I may end up updating it often. Either way, this story is not over at all and will continue in another new story. Also, I won't be quoting the movie wprd for word because I've only seen it once and I doibt there's a script online for me to use. Either way, thank you for reading and I hope to catch you guys for the sequel!**


End file.
